Secrets Beetween Dimensions - A Superwholock Fic
by Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd
Summary: Two families, two old friends and many new secrets. When the Daleks resolve to dominate the human race again, they see in Sherlock Holmes a potential dalek, by constantly stifling their emotions. John and his family try to protect their skeptical friend from their space enemies secretly. But this is only the first of the threats and the first of other secrets.
1. Prologue Preview

After Sherlock's exile, he returns and returns to unravel crimes in London. Elizabeth or Belle, daughter of John and Mary, is born before the daughter of Sherlock and Molly, Emily. Both are close friends.

Meanwhile, the Doctor warns the family of his daughter Mary (who has the real name of Amelia) that they are being chased by monsters. John Mary and Belle will live in the United States and give the Holmes an apology that John has received an excellent job offer. They move to Kansas and in the same years, Mary discovers that she is pregnant.

John knows the doctor and the alien origin of his wife when they leave London. They decide to change their surname to Winchester to mislead their enemies. They live quietly for four years when Azazel attacks them by forcing the family to separate and leaving Mary wounded and in a coma for a while. Dean, Sam and Belle are trained by their maternal aunt Jenny to fight supernatural creatures.

After Mary recovers, she, John and Belle return to London to ward off the threats against Sherlock without him knowing, helping the Doctor. During this time, the family talks at a distance through letters and phone calls. The distance prevents them from being killed by old enemies, since together they would become easy targets.

When things calmed down, the Watson moved to Portland. Dean and Sam would pass by whenever they could since they could not leave the family business after all this time. The Doctor leaves Mary's family to sort things out on his own. The boys return to live with their family because everything seems calm, until their house in Portland is attacked and the Doctor comes to help them. After the fight, the Doctor needs another regeneration and then our story begins


	2. The beggining

Doctor-brains of pudding! All of them, I'm on a planet full of pudding brains living a illusion after another. They are all fools, all of them ... even you damn doctor, more and more pudding brain but this is ... WONDERFUL "Good morning," no one answered, "so what's this noise ... sexy?" I ran down the TARDIS console, stabilizing the engines, but nothing seemed to be happening. I felt my breath fail and I heard my hearts growing stronger, but there was something wrong ... they were NEW. My stomach began to rummage. I did not like the color. And when I opened my mouth something came out of it ... a thread of regeneration and that's when I remembered everything.

Flashback on - Doctor, Gallifrey, 2080 years, ship TARDIS, now.

John-Oh Gods I faced an incubus with a creature of over 2,000 years ... it's John you got over it.

Doctor-Go to TARDIS Rory ... a new doctor is on his way.

John-DO NOT CALL ME RORY!

Doctor-Goodbye Rory Pond AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ***********************************

Doctor-Hello sweetie

Jesus Doctor, "John said, settling on his already fainted lap and turning his face to me." Jesus, that's no good ... MARYYYYYYYYY Mary - would that man ... was who I thought ... it can not be ... can it? When I saw that the creatures that haunted me had died, I looked at Dean.

"Take are of Belle." After he nodded and looked at his sister, who had killed the creature she was chasing, Dean whispered something like "It's easier for her to take care of us."

I smiled in a corner and ran towards where I knew the supposed doctor and John had gone ... when I approached the loal I saw him come in and regenerate and faint after turning a girl. Why now? I ran towards them at the sound of my husband's cry-we'll take her to the TARDIS and watch her. She has to rest for 15 hours.

"How did you ..." he began to speak and I shut his mouth with a kiss "shut up love, my father just regenerated into a girl.

-Ok ...- he started - WHAT?

Mary-She's all I've got left of my old family-now let's take my father to TARDIS-he nodded and carried her to the police telephone booth that shocked me. "Daddy, Daddy, you just change your body, but it's still the same way," I said and I picked her up and took her to the hospital wing, "and you sexy look out for her," she said, looking at the ship. Who let out a groan of agreement.

Doctor - I woke up again in my TARDIS, but in the hospital ward - I rule ... a new voice or, oh, hi - laughter - I have a fine voice - I felt my body - what is it? - I squeezed the strange object, but only girls have breasts. I AM A GIRL - I felt my vision darken again. _

John was trying to figure out what was going on. His adventures with Sherlock had not prepared him for that, not even the fact that his wife was a psychopath, a hunter, and now an alien's daughter.

John-Wait Mary you mean that she, he ... is his father and has regenerated in her!

Mary-it's happened before, but ... never like that!

John- What? He regenerated into a woman before?

Mary- It's very rare that this happens

John- (breathe trying not to freak out) We have to take care of her now, but what was behind us, more will come, right?

Mary-Yes, but we have to take care of Belle and the boys. Sherlock and Molly can not stay with them.

John- I know (remembering my friend)

The Doctor groans and John takes care of his mother-in-law with the help of his wife. _

Back in London, Baker St. Sherlock stared at the wall, where he had several pictures of the Doctor.

Molly- Will you tell me who he is or not?

Sherlock-You almost scared me my love.

Molly-I guess I did not want to scare you, but who is he? Sherlock- I saw him prowling the Watson house and a week later John Mary and Belle disappeared from the map communicating occasionally

Molly-But it was because of John's job offer ,wasn't it? Sherlock-It was not that! (Shakes hands) this man (points photos of the Doctor) has to do with the, dare I say, escape of the Watsons

Molly-Well, Emily has not been able to talk to Belle for some time.

Sherlock- (turns around quickly) -I'm tired of waiting. Pack our baggage Molly let's pay a little visit to the Watsons

Molly-Do you want to go to the United States now?

Emily- (leaves the room after hearing all the talk) Are we going to travel? Yahoo!

The Holmes take the first plane to the United States the next day.


	3. Deductions and Stubborness

Sherlock = Bored, bored, bored! - I went to the stewardess and started talking to her - an architecture designed to roll in the air using the force of engines and jets coupled to the well structured system with binary and highly technological commands being able to reach 100 feet above the ground and reach a distance too large In a few minutes, has a strategically labeled hierarchy based on social classes over years in a visible inequality. It has exits and parachutes that are not accessible to all in those 4 hours of flight we will pass through turbulence but do not worry we have masks to breathe!

Air hostess- Excuse me, sir, but I'm the stewardess ...

Sherlock-hum ... Rose, right? I would say that you are a descendant of Latinos and by the sign on his finger he passed the divorce that lasted 10 years he beat you ...

Molly-William Sherlock Scott Holmes comes here now! Sherlock- Okay, I went to the armchair and sat down on Molly's side, keeping an eye on the front armchair where my little girl had just made a nerdy spit with spine and asthmatic problems fall in love when she deduced his whole life. This is my girl, but it was MINE anyway. _

Doctor-1: I am a woman 2: my little Amy is here 3: she changed her name, she is married and she has 3 blessed children! I can not sit still, Doctor thinks ... I know! "I stood up and hurried to the TARDIS console and began to tinker with a few buttons and levers until I felt a hand pull me

Mary-well, Mom warned me of your stubbornness

Doctor-I'm not stubborn, Amelia

Mary-Do not call me Amelia ... not out loud now, "she said, pulling her into the bedroom and laying there.

Doctor-Will you babysit me, A ... I mean, Mary.

Mary-I need to sleep now

Doctor-Bored, bored, bored ...

Mary-You Really Look Like Someone I Know


	4. 3W and problems

Belle was carrying a lantern in her hand, guiding her brothers who were right behind her. She could see Dean's moodiness and Sam's tiredness without a word. Nor was it for less. She grew up with them and knew them like the back of her hands. Many times when her Aunt Jenny went out on a hunt she was the one who took care of them, like a second mother.

Dean-Why are we even here?

Belle-Because there's a suspicion of a supernatural attack, and Mom and Dad are too busy to deal with it (glaring at her brother disgruntle) Sam-I do not think Grandpa ... Grandma would be all right by herself Dean-But of course yes this has happened before

Belle-But never this way she needs care and stop complaining Dean, it seems you never hunted alone in life

Dean = Who do you think got the mess together when you went to do I don't know what in London (looks angry at his sister)

Belle-You can not talk like that, you have no idea what I went through there!

Dean-That's what I just said about your idiot!

Sam- (just watching the fight until he loses his temper) Okay, you two are the best grankids hunters of a time lord I know of. Now seriously, this must be the victim. (Belle bends down to look better, it's a girl of about 20 years old,she has no sign of injury, she seems to be sleeping, Belle takes her pulse to make sure that she is dead)

Belle- (speaks very softly) Oh if Uncle Sherlock was here ...

Sam-What was it Bel?

Belle-Nothing, I mean (tries to disguise) I do not know how she died Dean You said something else (starting to get irritated)

Belle- (getting up) I do not want to fight again Dean

Sam-a little research will do good to us

The W siblings come home to search for death without signs. _

Meanwhile in some hotel of the region ...

Molly-After his onslaught of boredom, Lock finally fell asleep. Which allowed me to hang out with Emily for a walk around the city without Sherlock speaking all the stories surrounding the place. After a long time I and Mily stopped to eat something until I saw my cell phone ring - Hello Molly Hooper Holmes speaking. Oh, hi, Mary, what happened? Tell me right? I will not think you're crazy. Okay, okay, we'll talk later, bye. I hung up the phone and ate, I had already paid the bill. I ran out with Emily and if it was not for her I had left my book on "Anatomy: a new concept" on the table.

Emily-Why are we running?

Molly-your aunt

Emily-Aunt Mary? But what's going on? Why are you going back to the hotel?

Molly-She was very strange and your father will help ... and he is not sleeping! I stopped the car in the hotel parking lot, going up to our room. When I got there, I confirmed my suspicions.


	5. Badass Molly and Help for Mary

Sherlock-coming home from the trip I pretended to be asleep when I saw I was alone in the bedroom, I set up a panel of the clues of my most intriguing mysteries ... the supposed doctor and the elementary case ... the Watson family. After a few minutes without success I took my violin tidying up, already playing some song ... I played in a pentagonal room that opened onto a corridor. So I left my violin in a corner and started to walk down that hall. At the end of it I see that I'm in a kind of meeting room and I'm on the edge watching everyone who's there. On my right side is Molly and on my left side Emily, next to Molly is Mary and then two empty chairs and at the other end John. Next to Emily is Belle and then the mysterious ...

Molly-this is ridiculous honey. They...

Emily-Mom, I think Dad's right, but one thing I did not understand is why these empty chairs? I would say that would be a metaphor for ideas that do not fit.

Sherlock- "He walks up to the table and holds his hands behind his body and walks over to the empty chairs and then looks into each other's face and spotlights begin to illuminate the Watsons, including the two chairs, which made him smile and walk on the table, but now with a lot of figures running in his head ...

Molly-Sherlock

Sherlock-Imagine a spider's web ... The spider meticulously builds its web

Molly-SHERLOCK!

Sherlock-and it has the function of ensuring that the prey will stand still in it just waiting for its predator to come and suck its nutrients leaving only its lifeless body to attract other parasites and so on. In the process of ...

Molly-WILLIAM SHERLOCK SCOTT HOLMES - says Molly in front of me already raising her hand and ...

Sherlock-OUCH!

Molly- I knew it! Even here you don't stop being the same "Hi, I'm Sherlock Holmes the great detective who can not be quiet for a minute."

After some time he already had an ice pack on his face I explained everything ...

Meanwhile at TARDIS ...

Doctor-I can not be stopped, Amelia, there's an alien out there that disturbs the pre-established equilibrium, besides I'm hungry and being a woman's not enough! For the galaxies, what am I going to do now? Gods what I'm gonna do ... I KNOW! Missy is my only hope ... noooooooo bad idea, bad idea AAAhhh I can not be quiet ... and why did you married a guy like your grandfather? Should it be the name we gave you. Does Riv know? Oh gods how is she going to rea ...?

Mary-Gods! She does not stop. I already know ... - I punched him, I mean, her, making her faint and I called Molly, I wanted to vent with someone after all I'm not made of steel, but soon I hung up, I had already talked to her ... although Dad gave mw a great idea. I wrote a note to John that he was going to visit someone very important. I typed the coordinates on my vortex handler and pressed the button to go, sighing relieved to see my mother there.

River-Has he become a woman? - she said without taking her eyes from the page she was reading but I did not answer, I just hugged her.

Doctor-I opened my eyes but I missed Amy's presence so I just walked out of the TARDIS -That's my chance- and I went as far as I could and went where I knew the alien had appeared and I began to investigate the place until I felt three glances over me. Did they put me a locator again?


	6. Surprises in the library

The next morning the 3W (Belle, Dean and Sam) returned to the crime scene. According to the books Sam showed his siblings, death without signs was caused by a good thought before dying, so the victim had such a calm expression. The 20-year-old girl was still there, but why would anyone kill her like that? Belle and Dean thought.

Suddenly there was a noise behind them.

Dean-Did you hear that?

Each one's hand flew to their respective dagger. In front of them was dark but they could see that a human figure was approaching. The 3W have prepared themselves for an attack and ...

3W-Grand ...

Belle (half in doubt) - Grandma?

Doctor-Hey are you not used to me yet? It's me myself ...

Belle-I looked puzzled-not like this.

Doctor-errrrr ... I did not get used to it either, mainly because ... I AM NOT GINGER - I sighed analyzing the corpse - it was a Dalek.

Sam-How can we track it, grandma?

Belle-It must have relations with those who persecuted me, I saw something similar in London when ... (avoding the subject)

Dean- (suspicious) When what?

Belle-When I went to solve some problems in London, that's what I went to do there.

Doctor- (I grimaced at the "grandma", new body, new rules) Yes it does, but ... you need to help me get me free from your parents, get my sonic key, psychic paper, and Belle. I need your help, but ... wait there, Miss, you were in London and not even to look for me? I have friends there who could help you, but no ... none of you call an old man of 2080 years old who happens to be your grandpa ... I mean, your grandma?

Dean- (impatient) I think we have to hunt a dalek now, don't we?

Sam-Dean! (gives a nudge with the elbow in the rib of his brother)

Dean-I'm sorry, I love you, but we have people to save, family business, remember?

Belle-Where do we begin?

Doctor-I also love you ... until now you have not sent me to bed ... now we just need to know who is helping them even unconscious ... but before that, what day and year are we?

Belle-June 29, 2018 Portland, Oregon

Doctor-great! United States ... I do not have fond memories of this place. Okay, calm down! Dean go to the library on 16th Street, go armed and get some information under cyborgs Sam and Belle, you come with me to the local city hall (I poke my pockets) WHERE MY THINGS?

Sam-I think Mom changed your clothes.

Belle-Your skirt has no pockets (Dean starts to laugh Belle and Sam glares at him)

Doctor-I want my clothes again ... how did stupid Master does it?

Dean-Uh I don't know but Mom will give us three a scolding if she sees that you're not resting Grandma.

Belle-I know, we go to some store and buy a pair of pants while Sam retrieves your things and we meet later in the library.

Doctor-After the clothes that my grandchildren gave me I went to the library and there I recovered my things - Sonic screwdriver, my beloved- when I felt your ... wait she is different ... well that damn sumcubos must have finished with her and TARDIS made a new one for me ... whatever, "I said and smiled as I sat down in one of the chairs. My sonic screwdriver was now purple and gold, some drawings in Gallifrey's language ... it seemed appropriate to my new life as my clothing too. I wore a blue evening dress and a black overcoat with small white details symbolizing the galaxy ... I said stars seeing the expression on their faces, smiling throwing my sonic key up and down - Shot in the eye ... the most thing important to know of the daleks 1-they only have two feelings, anger and hatred, 2-they are soldiers and they receive orders, 3- Shot in the eye, 4- there is only a good dalek ... I - I get the key sonic and look at one that was coming to kill him - 5-they always have a well-designed plan 6 the library is a trap, but we are in the family advantage 7 ATAAAAAAACK - I smile jumping from a chair to other and shooting at them - understand why I asked to come armed?

The Daleks came in groups lined up and stammering their unforgettable saying "exterminate, exterminate." They went over everything without care, so the young men (even if one of them was only in appearance) ran each to a cardinal point already with their weapons in their hands, but they had to be quick, for innocent lives would be decimated. About half an hour after the battle began, the Daleks began to radiate a blue glow and began to float past the middle of the library and disappear as if nothing had happened.

Belle-when the Daleks were gone, they were all like WHAT? but I do not blame them at all, except the one who was in that room was prepared for it. Big D and Sammy might have been more familiar than me because they had a contact with the more intense supernatural ... I am out of this branch at a time and have more contact with mysteries and logical deductions in a physical, material and existing reality. Actually, a thousand things were rolling in front of me and I was looking at my ancestor who had features of naturalness and ... joy - what has just happened here?

Doctor-A little show from the daleks. Is everyone alright?


	7. A little of the truth

Mary: How did she get away?

John-I do not know I left for a minute and when I came back she disappeared.

Mary-John, you have to find her.

John-Why do I have it?

Mary- Because you let her escape and besides that I'm waiting for a visit.

John-Visit?

Mary-It's a long story I promise I'll explain later find my father.

John-ok, try not to worry

Mary- I'll try.

Some minutes later...

The bell of the Winchester house rings, Mary answers the door, Molly and Emily Holmes are waiting.

Mary-Molly! (Hugs her friend) How long?

Emily-You say so!

Mary: And you're still just like your father!

Emily: It's good to see you, too, Auntie Mary (embrace her surrogate aunt)

Mary-please come in

All three sit in the room and Emily begins to analyze everything while her mother and her aunt talk.

Molly - So Mary, what do you have to tell me?

Mary-there's no easy way to tell this, but I'm not an orphan.

Molly-are you adopted? Are your parents americans?

Mary-No, well ...

Emily-Auntie Mary, are you with guests at home?

Mary-Uh ... no, why?

Emily-this house has more than 3 bedrooms, 5 I'd say, I've seen some old law books on the bookshelf, they are not really old ones but they were bought 3 or 4 years ago and have some rock CDs on the radio, you and Uncle John and Belle do not study now or really like rock so these things can only belong to other people who live here, who are they?

Molly was a little astonished and Mary was terrified.

Mary-The explanation for all this is a long story

Emily-And we have all the time in the world to hear it.

Mary-I sighed deeply ... I knew this time would come, but I was still nervous-Well first of all, I'm not human ... I say I have a human part because my grandparents were human ... my father is a time traveler who had destroyed his own planet to save the universe. And my mother was only half human, another long story, she was stolen as a baby and raised as a psychopath to kill my father, but ended up falling in love and marrying him. After my grandparents died, my mother trained me to defend me from the monsters of this and other worlds. When I became pregnant the second time I had to come here to take care of some old things that my grandparents left for me and I discovered that they had dedicated their life in the supernatural and alien aspects. It was then that my sister Jenny said that some monsters already knew about me and that they were going to attack me in the weak point, but they attacked in London. That's how the boys were born, I left them to her care, I promised that I would come back, and I did so after eliminating the monsters from London with the help of my father and Aunt Clara ... but I was still not safe for them in London. And this all happened after I woke up from a coma of almost 20 years when I was attacked when Sam was a baby. The books are Sam's and the CDs are Dean's... my children, John's children, who were not born dead.

Molly-I understand why you hid all this from us because, it seems to be a lie or madness I'm not saying I don't believe it's ... why did not you tell us about your children?

Mary-I was threatened ... they kind of said they got involved with the London police or a detective would never see them again ... that the subject had already given a lot of confusion ...

Dean-errrr ... are we interrupting ...

Sam-anything?

Belle-Emily!

Doctor-Hey! Amy, who are these? Your little friends?


	8. More craziness and the letter

A few hours ago in the library ...

Doctor-Is everyone alright?

(a violin sound comes from Belle's cell phone, everyone looks at her)

Belle-Hello, no dad, calm down, relax, it's okay, yes, they're with me, now?

John-NOW ELIZABETH DEAN AND SAMUEL WINCHESTER! This is for you too, Doctor.

Belle-ok we're already going (turns off the cell phone) Mom wants us four at home now she discovered Grandma's escape and put Dad to look for us

Doctor-Rory is a pleasure, but I think I've worried your mother too soon.

Back at the Winchester house, Mary became frightened, angry, and then disguised. Belle rushed to hug her friend from London.

Mary-Um ... Molly and Emily Holmes are my friends from London and Molly and Emily these are my sons Dean and Sam and this is ... a ... Clara!

Doctor-Clara?

Mary-my friend Clara who lives nearby

Doctor-Ah yes it's a pleasure to meet you

Belle-but why did they want to come now, so suddenly?

Molly-You know your uncle, don't you? You know how it is, he wanted to come here and suddenly we're here.

Sam-Uncle? Does Dad have any other brothers besides Aunt Harry?

Emily-My father is Belle's godfather.

Dean-What's his name?

Emily-Have you ever heard of Sherlock Holmes?

Dean: No, who is this, I should know him?

The door opened once more and John just arrived.

John-Oh good, you are here, I was going ... Molly? Emily? what are you doing here? They are your visit Mary?

Doctor-Sherlock Holmes? I've heard yes. I've read several books about him and I've done cosplay. Looks like you left the book ..., which is hilarious-start laughing at everyone-Rory if I didn't know you, I was going to say that you are John Watson.

John-my very dear mother-in-law... I'm not Rory.

Doctor- I frowned and looked at him. "You really were shorter and darker ... so I remembered my conversation with Amy waiting ... Amelia you said you changed the name to Mary and your husband calls John and in the book. (fainting)

Mary-Can you see kids? That's why you have to rest 15 hours after a regeneration, not 14 hours.

Molly-uh ... I think it'a best I go now it seems that your friend is not at all well, you can call me;

Emily-I can't stay? I wanted to talk to Belle.

Belle-sorry Emily but we're busy, but don 't worry, I'll let you know as soon as I have a free time.

Emily- (suspicious) Alright then, bye.

Molly-Bye Mary and it was a pleasure to meet you Dean and Sam.

Sam-Equally Mrs. Holmes

Emily and Molly leave.

Mary: What were you thinking?

Dean-The fault is not ours, it appeared out of nowhere when we were in that investigation;

Mary-Right, at least everyone is here and well.

Sam-Mother, I know it's not a good time, but who is Sherlock Holmes?

Mary-Sammy I promise I'll tell you but not now.

Dean-We know, you have to take care of Grandma but Mom don't forget about it.

Mary-Alright Dean (she sighs and takes the Doctor to rest)

Meanwhile...

Sherlock- I never thought the Watsons would one day be on the wall of inquiry, but ... I was "awakened" from my thoughts when I heard knocks on the door and saw the post box door open. And after picking up the letter I confirmed my suspicions, it was Mrs. Hudson.

"Dear Sherlock,

I write this letter to say that I am well, but not only for that. (Otherwise I could use the phone Emily gave me and along with Elizabeth taught me how to use it). I got some Watson photos from the airport with the help of your friends ... see there are two guys I don't know. And thank John for his friend, who insists on telling me he's an angel, to help me. After all, 87 years is not such a young age. With love, Mrs. Hudson. "

Sherlock-like so "friend"? What friend is that? His last friend I met was almost dead at John's wedding. "I put the letter in a drawer and took the pictures and placed them on the wall. A room stretched out in front of me, but where was it?

"Come on," I felt my little Mily's hands pull me through the house to a library with the same table as before.

-Who are you? - I looked at the two empty chairs now occupied by the two boys in the picture and to my surprise they didn't answer - you look like Americans.


	9. Some answers

.John looks at Mary before she leaves. Her gaze empowers him to tell Sherlock, but nothing about the secret of the alien enemy's plan on him.

Dean-Do you know who Sherlock Holmes is, dad? Of course you do since he's Belle's godfather.

John-I know that tone, you can stop there.

Dean-Sorry it's weird than the stranger things we're used to.

John-I know and I understand what's going on, it's confusing none of us were prepared for a life like ours and as strange as Sherlock is, he might be normal to you Sherlock is my friend, my best friend, we met when I came back from Afghanistan, he has fantastic abilities to unravel crimes and he's show off for it too, and for many years we have not seen him personally, he was my best man and he is your sister's godfather and that's it Sherlock is my best friend from London that solves crimes.

Sam-And, why didn't you tell us?

John-Uh ... I had no reason to tell, I guess.

Dean- (eyes narrowed with suspicion) Okay.

Sam-And Molly and Emily are the wife and daughter of Sherlock Holmes?

John-Yes, but don't worry, you'll like to meet him.

Belle-Or think he's the coolest jerk in the world, "she laughed.

Belle's laughter only made her brothers wonder even more about the situation.

Sam and Dean-Ok

John-Ok, matter solved.

Dean-I saw my father coming out to see how my grandmother was and Belle was after him- You can talk Sam.

Sam-I already read about him ... and I'm reading about Dad and Mom too ...

Dean-damn writer ... what was he thinking?

Sam-let's visit the TARDIS.

Dean-And, why would we do that?

Sam-my God, Dean! Did you see what Grandma said?

Dean-ah, does she prepare anything for us?

Sam-Who comes last is Castiel's wife - runs off to the TARDIS

Sherlock was still concentrating and deciphering who the mysterious boys were when the door of the hotel room opened.

Sherlock-Molly, where were you until now?

Emily (laughs)You will not believe where we were, let alone the story we heard!

Molly-Emily it's not funny.

Emily-it's funny because it's unbelievable, yes, I think we should have Aunt Mary and Uncle John in a hospice.

Molly-No, no, there's nothing wrong with them, can you excuse us, Emily, please?

Emily-He will not believe anything!

Molly-You do not even know what I'm going to say, go talk to Mrs. Hudson over Skype and see how she's doing.

Emily- (raising her hands in surrender) okay

Sherlock- (arching my eyebrows and staring at both) Argh... what did I miss?

Emily-I think Mommy will tell you(She knocks on the door and leaves)

Sherlock-Molly, my love, what happened?

Molly-I went to visit Mary

Sherlock- (I shrug and pick up my fiddle and lean on my chin, risking a few notes to sharpen it) And ...

Molly-It's okay with them, Belle is bigger than I remember and I saw John quickly but there's one thing they have not told us since they moved in here.

Sherlock-The Empty Chairs - I play some simple chords starting a song I composed for Emily

Molly-Empty Chairs? What do you mean?

Sherlock- (I keep playing the music and cheering at certain times as I told the story of the mental palace to Molly) I got some pictures of two guys and they seem to fit in, but ... I have nothing concrete.

Molly-Guys ... well they are Dean and Sam, John and Mary's sons who were born here.

Sherlock (out of tune on the note so surprised) Okay ... how didn't I think on that before? Of course, that explains their disappearance, Liz's craze to change the subject when talking about life here, and I never swallowed the death of Mary's baby ... why did not I think of that? Is it because I'm getting old? But this is not possible I mean old age don't interfere in this I researched.

Molly-well that's the answer to your question. You're going to want to meet those boys aren't you?

Sherlock-You asking? John is my second brother.

Molly (smiling) Okay, nice to hear that, I thought you'd react differently.

Sherlock-How? (I look at the corner of my eyes, the magnifying glass and the hat at least that gives a good weapon ... (and I start to play again)

Molly-I don't know is that ... How can he hide from his best friend that he had two children? I'll call Mary and tell her you're going to visit them with me.

Sherlock (I roll my eyes) You thought I knew about the boys and hoped that I would say they are good boys and so on and so on ... I also - I kept playing - ok I go

Molly-Okay, let's go then, tomorrow.


	10. In their way to London

Mary (I rolled my eyes at my father ... he just changes his body uh ...) Are you sure? - soon after seeing that I got no answers I followed the others behind him to an alley nearby - When the TARDIS arrived here?

Doctor-Technically five minutes, "he said, opening the door, and after they had all come in I closed it." I'll get the body ... wait a little bit

Sherlock-Did she keep a corpse? I think we'll be good friends.

John-That's how you make friends

Sherlock- (looks around the TARDIS, looks at the door running around, walks fast around) What ...?

Dean-How do we fit in here? Welcome to our world

Sherlock- (I leave again from that place and turn around now measuring it and I go back in.) But ... that is not possible, this is a matter of children's tales, it is out of reality, the laws of physics, laws of everything ... this can not be possible - I sighed reminding myself of my first investigation into a mysterious doctor and everything is fitting, I see my mind palace fall into ruins and I see myself watching science fiction films with my brother and everything seems right, I count the seconds and faint

Molly-Sherlock!

Dean-Crap!

John-I already expected that

Doctor-Hey Sherlock? What did you do with him?

John (sighs) The reality

Emily-So ... it was all true!

Sam-It was what I was trying to tell you what you think now?

Emily (annoyed) I think I have to take care of my wise-ass father

Doctor-Sure my ship, my rules 1-nothing to quarrel with the visits Samuel and Dean you too

Dean-I didn't say anything

Doctor (shrug) I know you, 2 Mary and Molly are going to take care of Sherlock, 3 get ready kids, we're going to London - After seeing everyone's face I ran through the TARDIS pressing some buttons and levers, hitting the coordinates and finally one last lever - BOOM- I smiled listening to the noise of the TARDIS and I closed my eyes feeling that adrenaline rush through my veins and I heard my hearts beat like drums in my ears and at that time I felt a slight shiver running through my body like lightning and felt cold on the belly and what lasted seconds for me was an eternity - we arrived.

Emily-Already?

Dean-Thank you for flying in the Air TARDIS but what are we doing here?

Doctor-Um ... well Dean, I hope Mrs. Holmes does not mind us using 221B Baker Street as a base.

Molly-What? The apartment is small so we all thought you had another base here.

Emily-I will not share my room with anyone!

Doctor-We could even go somewhere else now but the safest place is your house Molly, they are still out there

Emily-They whom your crazy woman?

Sam-You called my grandmother what?

Molly-Emily Johana Hooper Holmes, apologize now!

Doctor-Samuel do not forget rule n. 1

Sam-Your rule n. 1 or rule n. 1 of the Tardis?

Doctor- (smiles) the rule of Tardis my dear Sammy

Sam-what are we going to do now?

Molly-Since my house is safe for you, I don't know why, but I'll find a way to accommodate everyone here.

Mary-Thank you Molly

Doctor- (scrubs her hands) Since we've solved this, we're ready to leave Mrs. Holmes


	11. Meeting and divisions

The Doctor opens the door of the TARDIS and everyone follows Molly. Dean and Sam watch the street in London in a strange way.

Belle- (Coming closer to her brothers) Do you like London?

Dean-Until now for sure

Emily- (passes irritated by them, the 3W make a face) Wait mom Not everyone fit here in our flat

Molly-Emily listen, I am your mother and as much mistress of the house as your father, and you have no more reason to think what your Aunt Mary told you is a lie

Emily-no but the TARDIS can be a mini jet disguised with holograms

Sam and Dean laugh.

Emily-Why are you laughing?

Belle-I have to agree that this theory is not one of the best one.

Emily ignores them snorting, Molly opens the door to the apartment and everyone comes in behind her.

Hamish-Mom!

Molly- (hugs the 7-year-old son) owwwww I miss you! Did you behaved and where are Mrs. Hudson?

Hamish-Uh huh she's in there, I heard the door opening and I knew it was you.

Molly- (smiled caressing her son's hair) You deduced like Daddy!

Hamish-Speaking of him where is he?

Molly turned and saw that Sam Dean and John were carrying her unconscious husband

Hamish: Is everything okay with Dad?

Doctor-Sure, boy, he just needs to rest.

Belle-Look who's saying it

Hamish- (looking curiously at the Doctor) Who are you?

Molly-Hamish go and call Mrs. Hudson, John, boys, you can put Sherlock on the bed up there

Dean-We have to carry the pale face up there?

Emily-Don't insult my father or I will insult your grandmother.

Molly-Emily another word and you won't investigate with Uncle Greg for a month!

Emily scowls, "Okay, I got it," Sam and Dean laugh.

Mary-Dean the punishment is for you too if you don't behave I will confiscate your Baby

Dean- (bland) Where's the room really?

After the boys take Sherlock to rest, Molly gathers everyone in the room. Mrs. Hudson arrives with Hamish.

Mrs. Hudson-Molly (hugs her) How nice you came back and brought visitors.

Molly-That's right, the Watsons came to see us.

Mrs. Hudson hugs everyone and tries to figure out who the boys are.

Mary-Ah Mrs. Hudson these are our children who were born there in America, Dean and Sam.

Dean-How's it going?

Sam-It's a pleasure to meet you.

Ms. Hudson-Equally dear, oh dear, who would say you had more children? They seem lovely boys.

Molly-Well Mrs. Hudson looks like everyone's going to be here for... how much time ... Clara?

Doctor- (realizes Molly disguises) Oh a few weeks, by the way I'm the Doctor

Molly-Yes, and we need to make room to everyone here, could you borrow the rooms in your apartment?

Mrs. Hudson- Sure Molly no problem at all.

John and Mary stay with Emily's room, the Doctor stays with Mrs. Hudson, Emily and Belle in the living room and Dean and Sam stay in Hamish's room with him


	12. A domestic autopsy

At the insistence of the old lady, I went out to breath outside and anyway Hamish had locked me out of the house, I sighed, I was coming back from a walk in a park when I noticed a movement in the house and soon I noticed that the door was still locked , now there was salt in the door handles ... even feeling suspicious I rang the bell and was soon attended with a gun aimed at me

Dean - after taking Pale Dace up there with the help of Dad and Sammy, I went back down and saw that everyone was talking so I went to Mrs. Hudson and I started to talk to her. She was smart, very strong and that was visible. Dad delivered the mission to take care of her to Cas, but I think it was the other way around. We were just talking about how the pale guy had already made her throw up talking about anatomy until the doorbell rang. Belle had put salt in the corners of the house with the unwilling help of Emily, and Hammy (after what Mrs. Hudson told me he earned me my respect) so it should not be a monster right? I took my gun and went to the door to open it - Cas? - my voice left a little thin and shaky I dropped the gun without seeing and hugged him so strong that I thanked God that angels don't die with hugs. I smiled feeling my eyes watering and then I punched him

Dean-you could had text me your ... idiot! - I sighed seeing him become sad and hugged him again - it's okay to be an idiot.

John-was hugged with Mary when I heard the buzz of the doorbell I moved away from her and I watched the door until I felt a breath

Sherlock-Does that remind you of something? "I smiled at him.

John- (I got scared) Since when are you awake?

Sherlock- (smile) I never really fainted, I just fainted to see if you were not inventing anything so I let me be carried around, but actually I heard everything and saw everything ... it seems like it's all true, I was thinking of looking later Your mother-in-law to study about ... John? John? John?

John-so did he fake all this time? That idiot, stuck, rational ... –my blood boiled in every word that from his explanation, my breath was out of control by the anger that ran through me so I closed my hand and punched that sour whitey face- We were worried about you!

Sherlock-makes a face-thanks, I think, but it was the best way to find out everything as logically as possible

John- It's good, at least he believes in us now.

Sherlock- I just have to know why you hid this from me.

Mary-would you believe it?

Sherlock-ha ... no!

Hamish-Dad! Are you okay?

Sherlock. Of course Hamish,did you take good care of our base?

Hamish-Uh huh I didn't let (points Castiel) come in he's weird

Sherlock-Yeah, I met Dean and Samuel but who are you and why you tried to break into my house, no, you stayed a while here

Castiel- I don't know how you know it but my name is Castiel John asked me to take care of your son and Mrs. Hudson

Sherlock- (grimaces) They were fine by themselves and Hamish suspected of you he must be right

Doctor-Ah Sherlock ... so many things you don't know

Sherlock-Then tell me (sarcastic) clever and wise Doctor!

Hamish-I took care of it, sir! And that guy is cool and old ... I made him vomit five times in two days

Sherlock-Have you talked about the process of decomposing the body again?

Hamish-yes and how to get the guts out of a body

Molly-That's my boy

Doctor- (I laughed at Sherlock and rolled my eyes) I thought you were the famous London smarty pants, Mr. Holmes, but if you want I'll tell you, you are in dang- I felt my mouth being covered by someone and I bit the hand of the person

John- "My hand," I sighed, "he still shouldn't know.

Doctor-We are on alert Rory Pond enough of mysteries

John-I AM NOT RORY!

Doctor- Whatever John Hamish Watson (said his name sarcastically) there's an alien race behind you they are known as daleks, they are arch enemies of my people ... they are soldiers who have no feeling just hate and if you keep looking at every detail of a person to get a rational explanation and not collaborate with us you will become one of them

Sherlock, "I sighed, arching my eyebrows." This is ridiculous and ... why are them after me? " Do they want me to be like them?

Mary-Actually they already think that you are like them

Sherlock-I sighed-like them, I'm not so empty like them

Molly-sorry love but you don't show it

Sherlock. "I raised my hands." On which side are you Molly Hooper? "

Molly-You forgot the Holmes, what I mean is you don't show your feelings

Sherlock- I smile weakly and I look at her- you're sure of her words Mrs. Holmes

Molly-You know I'm right and if we're in danger, you should believe the Doctor, I think she's the only one who knows how to help us now.

Doctor-smiles-did you know that you are one of my favorite characters? And yes I can-smile putting on the glasses has a perfect way to leave them lost and that's where we set fire

Hamish- Are you going to burn our house?

Emily-She's ... - remembering the punishment- not too normal Hammy

Hamish-And what is normal? Dissect frogs?

Doctor-let's call my methods of ... Doctor's orders

Emily- (rolls her eyes) So original!

Hamish- Stop being boring Emily it's going to be like follow the leader

Doctor- (I sighed reminding Missy) the difference is that I'm not a fan of Mary Poppins and I'm here

Sherlock (he sat in his chair, hands clasped under his jaw, thoughtful) you said you had a corpse guarded, it's the missing Portland girl, Ellen Karkaff?

Doctor-Me and my grandchildren began to investigate but I found it better to help her if you understand me, I have serious doubts about her death no matter how much Sam has researched, Belle thought you could help us

Sherlock-So your ship is also a morgue?

Doctor-A TARDIS changes as what we need, come Mr. Holmes we have work to do

Sherlock-You can't give me orders in my own house

Doctor-Do you want to see the body or not?

Sherlock rolls his eyes and together they cross the street. Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor shows Ellen's body just as she and her grandchildren had found. The time lady and the detective took the corpse to Baker St. Sherlock approached every detail.

Sherlock-She's sleeping! Probably put to sleep with a powerful sleeping pill

Doctor-I know what attacked her was a dalek, one of the same ones that want you and I thought the best way for you to meet your enemy is by studying a crime he committed

Sherlock - She knows me better than I thought - I think Molly could take a better look.

Doctor-That will be lovely, you work with your family like me.

Can Sherlock-Molly come here please?

Molly-Yes? What is it love?

Doctor-We need your help to unravel what happened to Ellen here

Molly-Did you put a corpse in my living room?

Doctor-She is not (gesturing) dead and where is everyone?

Molly-Emily went to talk to Belle, and the boys went to bed and John and Mary too, they must be trying to get used to the time zone

Doctor- (sighs) well a time lady, a brilliant detective with a funny hat who, incidentally, thinks it's a weapon and the best Barts pathologist who is not a duck doctor analyzing a victim body of the Daleks ... well ... geronimoooo

Molly (laughing at her joke and blushing with her compliment, I saw that Sherlock disguised, or tried to disguise the curiosity about the mysterious doctor) excuse me but ... how do you know all about us?

Doctor-it's complicated, but we can say that I'm a big fan of both

Molly-All right-she smiles-you can tell me later, but now you want me to examine the body? Sherlock said she may be sleeping.

Doctor- (biting her lips with a sigh and holding Molly by the shoulders) but I want to hear from you Molly Hooper Holmes! Show me that Molly again, that left Sherlock drooling when analyzing that skeleton! Trust me, I'm a doctor.

 _Sherlock-what a thing! How does she know that?_

Molly-it's okay ... - she approaches Ellen - her back is swollen and her throat too, her lips pursed ... yeah, she may have taken something.

Sherlock-I didn't smell medicine

Molly-a suffocated sigh

Doctor-That's what Sam's research explains.

Molly (she sees some instruments nearby and takes a magnifying glass) She doesn't show signs that she has swallowed anything ... as if she had inhaled something, I need more things to say right, but there seems to be something that is keeping her alive and at the same time causing some changes, which is visible in the texture of her skin ...

Doctor- (I opened my eyes to realize one thing) You are the most brilliant couple I have ever seen ... we have to get her out of here before ... - before finishing my speech her forehead opened, leaving a the sight of a dalek that looked like a telescope, and she opened her eyes and ran out of there and slowly she goes after us repeating "exterminate, exterminate." Then in a quick move I look at my sonic key into Dalek's eye, but it was getting closer when I hear a sound of a weapon being prepared and I pull everyone to lower themselves at the very moment that the weapon is fired and the projectile hits the viewfinder half dalek and the body falls in a thud on the ground, in which we rise to see who was the savior of the motherland


	13. Almost dalek

Sherlock, Molly and Doctor- (shouted together) Mrs. Hudson !

Mrs. Hudson-No one threatens my boys and their families

Doctor-Wow, that was close.

Sherlock-What just happened and why?

Molly (sighs) - I think Mrs. Hudson saved our lives, but how?

Mrs. Hudson-with a gun, simple

Doctor-How did you know where to shoot?

Mrs. Hudson- (I shrug) a friend taught me

Doctor-Um ... thank you very much, I think I need Sam.

Molly-Doctor what about Ellen? Can you get her back to normal?

Sherlock (I raise an eyebrow and get in the Doctor's way) I can help if they want to change me into this. Well I'll help

Molly- (sighs) Count me in, too.

Doctor- (smile from ear to ear) so, come with me Sherlolly

Molly and Sherlock- Sher- what?

Doctor- (sigh) Never mind, we have to be quick.

Molly- (I stop suddenly looking at the Doctor without understanding) Why?

Doctor- (bites her lips) in a week she is back to being a dalek (I felt my eyes wet) and there is no turning back, she becomes a dalek completely

Sherlock-Isn't there anything in all your alien wisdom that can reverses the situation?

Doctor- (sighs) there are things in this vast multiverse that are fixed, with no chance of change, and this is one of them. If I knew how to change one point I wouldn't have suffered so much and believe me I tried

Molly-Is there a cure? There has to be a way to reverse this.

Doctor-no, no, no ... Yes! I need Sam!


	14. The weapon food

Sherlock-How exactly can Samuel help?

Doctor-More Than You Imagine (runs out desperate knocking on Hamish's bedroom door) Sam! Sam! Sammy!

Sam- I was sleeping in Hamish's room when I heard my name being spoken far away I said, still drunken with sleep, and got up slowly," I'm going! "I shouted, but I regretted it at the same time. I put my hand on my forehead, feeling it pounding in pain as if to break at any moment. I sighed because of the tiredness and got up still half bewildered and yawning- I'm here.

Doctor-I'm sorry for that, but it's an emergency, remember that organic soup recipe?

Sam-What? _I can't believe she knows that_. Did you wake me up to ask for a recipe?

Doctor-More than that I'm going to test a theory!

Sam-as always I didn't understand what my grandmother meant, besides that soup reminded me of someone only I knew, but the way my grandmother was she should know-what theory?

Doctor-The one of the expulsion of the machine by human food, this soup has almost all the nutrients an organism needs?

Sam-Yes, ma'am, do you think that by stimulating human organs the machine part will be repelled?

Sherlock-Brilliant! It doesn't hurt to try, it makes sense.

Doctor-If you continue in this excitement my friend will help me to scare the daleks

Sam-I sighed wearily and headed toward the kitchen, but before did I turn to Molly-May I? (she smiled and nodded and then I started to put everything down on the table and I got a pan already chopping a few vegetables. Each added ingredient I remembered her. Her hair of curls, her smell of dog shampoo and even the little smiles that formed in her mouth as she smiled and ...) Ouch! "I said as I saw the red liquid already so familiar to me flowing through my hand and mixing with the throbbing pain of the cut in my hand

Mrs. Hudson- Be careful, dear, do you want some help? Where was your mind?

Sam-I took a cloth to staunch my blood, after all the cut was not small- I was thinking of ... nothing! And I'll take care, yes - I smiled washing the cut and I had to close my eyes just to feel the pain of the cold water find the injured skin and when I saw that everything was fine, I put the ingredients in the pan and started to turn on the fire low.

Doctor-Very well Sam (patted the grandson's back) now Molly I need you to help me wake her up

Molly: And this is safe?

Doctor-We have to take the risk

Sherlock-It's better we will be ready for an attack.

Molly-Alright (she approaches the girl doing cardiac massage Ellen moves her eyelids and starts coughing, her lips twitch and she finally opens her eyes)

Ellen-Where am I? (she says softly) what happened? Who are you?

Molly-Calm down, you're fine, we're friends.

Doctor-Are you hungry girl? You should eat!

Ellen (trying to get up) I shouldn't accept food from strangers and what if you try to poison me?

Doctor- (shrugs) now why would I try this?

Ellen-I was on a secret mission before ... I don't know

Molly-Do you remember? (she asks seeing Ellen struggle to remember)

Ellen-I was on a mission to the Men of Letters

Sam- (the last part caught his eye) are you a Woman of Letters?

Ellen-Do you know what this is?

Sam- I know, I'm a man of letters and if you want to live, it's better to take the soup

Ellen, I sighed, rolling my eyes, I did not feel any hunger and I felt my arms slowly glue to the body-I'd rather die in battle- my throat ached and deep down I felt hungry-I want to ... NO! I'm not human anymore, I'm not ... shut up you're being improved

Doctor-Sam fast!

Sam stuffed a spoonful into Ellen's mouth, her eyes widening and narrowing. As she struggles to swallow, she tries to spit. The Holmes are amazed and Sam and the Doctor wait for what will happen.

Ellen-I ... I want the rest of the plate.

Sam-All right.

Everyone moves away from her as they watch her eat


	15. Interviewing an almost corpse

Molly-It seems to have worked out

Doctor-Nothing is completely yet, we have to wait and see

Sherlock-It reminds me of an experiment

Molly-She's not a guinea pig, she's a human, don't forget that.

Sherlock-I know it's only interesting to observe the reversal processes

Doctor-I'm doing it too Molly but I'm worried about her Ellen seems to be a good person

Molly-And she needs company

Sam-And she's right there listening to everything.

Molly and Sam sit next to her

Ellen-I had the impression that you wanted to kill me with that soup

Sam-I'm sorry for that but what exactly did you feel?

Ellen-metal taste in the mouth and ... a shock in the brain

Sam looked at his grandmother who made a face that this might not be good but there was the possibility of not being bad either

Molly-You said you were on a mission for the Men of the Letters, who are they?

Ellen-we have investigated the supernatural for a long time, hundreds of years. There were rumors of unfamiliar supernatural activities in Portland and they decided to send me there.

Sam-Have you been attacked?

Ellen-I was ... how do you know?

Sam-My grandmother, my brothers and I met you in the woods in Portland, we thought you were dead but my grandmother brought you here.

Ellen-Well, what struck me was anything supernatural, it was very solid, it looked like a robot

Molly-What was that robot like?

Ellen-It may be funny but it looked like a salt-cellar full of lights and a display like an eye right in front of it, he said exterminate and then I don't remember anything besides waking up here

Doctor-Are you feeling better now?

Ellen-I think I'm just a bit tired.

Molly-So sleep we won't bother you with questions, you can sleep here on the sofa, unfortunately I don't have more rooms

Ellen-I don't care I slept in worse places, thanks for everything

Molly, Sam and Sherlock and the Doctor sit at the kitchen table watching Ellen sleep

Doctor-All still for the moment but be on the alert, it may be that our desperate idea has worked out


	16. Our perfect matches

Sherlock-5 hours and nothing yet. My eyelids began to weigh and I realized that my observation companions were not much different.

Doctor-I think I'll give her a ride back to Portland when she wakes up.

Sherlock-IF she wakes up

Doctor- (sigh) Hope equals mother-in-law, the last one who dies ... so don't blink

Sherlock-I admit that I didn1t understand

Sam-Ah it's a long story

Molly-But the Doctor is right Sherlock, there's a possibility of it to be well so keep the hope

Doctor-Have you seen? Molly Hooper Holmes agrees with me

Sherlock-That's great, but I think I'm tired, good observation for you, I'm not going to waste any more time.

Doctor- (screams) Do not shoot the walls!

Sam- (hands a dollar to the Doctor) I can't believe I missed this

Doctor-Excuse me Sammy but I'm a fangirl

Sam- (sighs) At least you got used to this regeneration

Molly-Did you bet if Sherlock would tire? I can't believe it! In fact it took longer than I anticipated

Sam and Doctor were impressed by her statement.

Doctor: Until we analyze the fact that Sherlock was really stressed ... and now he must be lost in his mental palace ... if I were you, Mrs. Holmes I would take that cigarette pack out of the cookbook and he kept it in another place unless, of course, he finds his violin in a more accessible position

Molly-Really you're a fan of him! Wow! It even seems like you live here!

Doctor-You didn't see anything but I'm going to withdraw myself, I have notes to do

Molly-Until then, and you, Sam, won't you sleep?

Sam-I think I've lost sleep now but you beat my grandmother

Molly-In what?

am-Knowing A Lot About Sherlock Holmes

Molly-Ah, I know more than he imagines.

Doctor- (smiles) Oh, you know (he giggles) I always knew I really knew him ... by the way, I loved the way you called his attention at Christmas before you dated

Molly-You know? I shouldn't be surprised.

Doctor- (smile winks at her) Sherlock is not the only one I know well Mrs. Holmes

Molly-Good to know that I have fans too, but dealing with Sherlock was the hardest part of our relationship, it's as intriguing to me as a crime is intriguing to him

Doctor- (smile) It was clear to you ... especially on coffee day

Molly-It was embarrassing but it changed over time

Doctor-really ... I can still imagine his expression when you said that the skeleton was more or less 6 months old

Molly-Well, no one impresses Sherlock Holmes and I did, of course after Emily got it when she learned to walk and Hamish when she spoke his first word

Doctor- (smiles) That's why I like you ... well now I really am tired(walks towards TARDIS)

Sam-Bye then-what was Hamish's first word?

Molly-Anatomy. Sherlock screamed with joy, he really is my son!

Sam-His way of saying that he was proud.

Molly-Yeah, sometimes we have to translate what people really mean.

Sam-Ah, I know what you mean, I've done this a lot with my brother

Molly-I noticed and also noticed your hand

Sam-oh this (look at the cut) reminds me of someone difficult like mr. Holmes

Molly-Do you want to talk about it?

Sam-I think with you I can because ... well nobody knows that. When Dean was missing once, I met Amelia

Molly-And was she nice?

Sam-That's not quite the word ... she could not stand me and I accidentally hit a dog and I took him to her clinic

Molly-And why didn't she like you?

Sam-Well I was a stranger and distrusting me was her defense, she always treated me badly

Molly-And looks like this situation has changed, how?

Sam-I understood her side and she understood mine, we both lost someone we loved and ... (smiles) we suddenly became the safe harbor of each other, time passed and even the dog, I mean Riot, lived with us

Molly-That's good but this is not the end of the story

Sam-no (his smile faded) her husband who we thought he was dead came back alive and I saw no other choice to leave her I never spoke to her again

Molly-I'm sorry, Sam.

Sam-Thank you, I'll spare you of my tragic love life.

Molly-You don't have to do it because mine before marriage was, too, and if you miss Amelia, at least try to talk to her

Sam-I will, thank you Mrs. Holmes


	17. The Little Angel and more work

In the middle of the night when everyone was asleep, a little girl came out of her bed and walked slowly to Emily's bedroom and she climbed the bed and stretched between Belle and Emily who slept in the same room, her name was Ray. Her father, Castiel tooke care since she was a 3 and a half, because her mother was in danger (at least that was the story told by Castiel) and 6 months ago she went to the home of the Holmes with her father to take care of them. The little girl cringed between their beds and made Belle wake up, the one who began to take care of her.

The next day...

Dean-I got up poking my brother who slept on the couch next door-Good morning Sammy

Sam-Good morning, man ... what happened to Castiel yesterday?

Dean (I sighed remembering that in the middle of the night Castiel woke up a little desperate and went to the TARDIS meeting his daughter there. Ray lived with us for some time and Castiel never told us about her mother and in that confusion she had left Ray with the Doctor and forgot that fact) He forgot that our grandma was with Ray and only remembered it the night before, but it's okay ... it seems that Belle is taking care of her.

Belle with Ray on her lap was waking up the others including those who slept in the TARDIS. 15 minutes later the Holmes room was full, the Ws were trying to have breakfast on their feet since Ellen still occupied one of the sofas sleeping soundly.

Ms. Hudson-Oh dear! (watching Ellen holding a tray of cookies) I don't know if she's good or bad

Doctor-Don't worry Mrs. Hudson (steals a biscuit) I'll take her back home

Sherlock-Uh ... Belle, who's the little girl?

Belle- (smiles) I thought you were going to deduce something about her Uncle Sherlock

Sherlock-Certainly she has a strong temperament but is extremely easy to cling to

Castiel-She is my daughter (they all frighten because suddenly Castiel spoke after so long quiet)

Molly-Angels have kids?

Sherlock-He's Not An Angel Molly

Molly-I don't doubt anything after everything we've already seen, we've talked about it

Castiel-Rachel Samantha is my daughter and Belle has helped me take care of her, I had to bring her with me when I came to London

Sherlock-I think Mrs. Hudson might have helped you too.

Castiel-Yes, I appreciate the help

Sherlock-Good, taking advantage that everyone is here, I have news. Lestrade asked me for help in a crime. They found a body on the banks of the Thames that no coroner can diagnose, does it sound familiar to you John?

John-He's just like Ellen. Do you think the Daleks came here Doctor?

Doctor-By my radar they are close, but I will return to the United States and investigate if there are still some of them there

Sherlock-Ok Doctor, John, Dean and Samuel can help Emily and me with this new case

Emily-Why don't you send them with their grandmother?

Sam- (irritated) We just want to help

Dean: Do you think we'd like to be here? Your city is very beautiful but full of protocols

John-Emily give my boys a try and you'll be amazed

Emily (sighs) Okay, Uncle John.

Doctor-Belle, I'm going to need you and Castiel to come with me and Mary, stay here and make sure nothing goes unnoticed.

Mary-Yes, ma'am.

Some time later, they leave for the investigation. Mary, Molly, Hamish, and Mrs. Hudson stays at 221b.


	18. An explosion and more bad surprises

At the TARDIS ...

Belle-When I realize that we are alone in TADIS I smile- back to the "normality"

Castiel-I don't like lies, but it's for the good of all.

Doctor-I need your help to watch Ellen, I'm afraid the soup solution will not be as long-lasting

Belle-You mean her transformation has only been delayed Grandma?

Doctor-a little sad-I'm afraid so, she didn't wake up long ago

Castiel goes to Ellen and touches her forehead

Castiel-Everything looks good ... just ...

Belle-What? Cas?

Castiel-There's something ... a ... host having difficulties adapting to the guest

Ellen begins to cough and spits a silver goo she sits scared and dumb

Doctor-Take care of her and I take care of this ... prolonged post-sleep regurgitation, I hope it's not what I'm thinking

Doctor saves the slime in a pot

Meanwhile in London ...

John, Sherlock, Dean and Sam arrived at the scene as usual, raising suspicions of the Scotland Yard team.

Sally Donavan - The maniac and the doctor I know, but who are these two?

Dean- Agents Campbell and Mitchel FBI we found a very similar case in Portland

Sally: Why would they send the FBI here without letting us know, and even with the amateur?

Sam-We have heard of Mr. Sherlock Holmes and was suggested by our supervisor that we consult him

Sally-Okay, then go now.

A while later...

Sherlock-Thanks for the compliment Samuel

John-Don't do it anymore Sam he's too egocentric

Dean-We already realized dad

Sherlock-I knelt close to the body, took my magnifying glass. Grams on the collar, traces of sweat, marks of a hammer on his arm, fat, marks of carelessness, wallet in the pocket with the smell of donut, twisted foot, of course I'm also awesome Watsons ... Police Officer Thompson, 48 years old, his wife was traveling and left him doing household chores ... he twisted his foot on a ladder and fell down letting the hammer hit his right arm and then went to cut the grass where he went

Dean and Sam-exterminated

Sherlock-This goes against everything that is normally logical for the present society and the past, but due to the current circumstances ... yes.

John-We are not safe here anymore and the Doctor is gone, great.

Dean- (rolls her eyes) She always does this ... I've traveled with her and it's literally an adventure, so soon she comes back with something we anticipated months ago

Sam-You hate time travel

Sherlock-Yes he hates it but if you noticed it well he's not here ... it's actually the Doctor wearing a hologram of him that sends signals in a visual cortex to look like Dean ... why the face of awe? (I raised my eyebrows, looking at them - they walk away the guy is a bomb - he said opening his shirt and revealing the device - Get out of here ! It will explode ! (everyone protects themselves, the bomb explodes)

Doctor Dean- (gets the device talking and stands up to see everything left after the explosion and finds a stone with the words "miss me²?" Written in red lipstick - Missy is on the side of the Daleks

Sam-if you're here then where's ...

Doctor Dean- Dean? I locked him in the TARDIS, he must be traveling around, but stay calm, Lisa is with him.

Sam-Lisa ?! Lisa Braeden? How did you find her? She does not remember him.

Dean-I found her in the future right?

Sam-Lisa from the future is with my brother why?

Doctor Dean-I have been leaving there for a long time.

John-I thought Dean had come back to 221b

Doctor Dean-nah ok maybe ... Lisa from the future knows how to pilot the TARDIS she must have taken him there ah Sherlock your brother asked to tell him he wants to talk to you

Sherlock-What does he want this time?

John-So you moved places with Dean?

Doctor- (now in my normal form, since we left everyone's sight) -I wanted to test this beauty-said changing of form-I invented yesterday ... I was bored ... I hope one day to make a more solid .. Anyway, we have one more enemy to pick up.

Sherlock-Two More

John-What?

Sam-two more? The daleks and who else?

Doctor- Missy

Sherlock-Moriarty

Doctor-I already read about it.

John-Moriarty ?!

Sam-Who's Moriarty?

Sherlock-a disturbed guy who sees Glee and almost exploded your father and made me fake my own death

Sam-Ah great explanation at least we know with what we are dealing with what we do now?

Sherlock-That was sarcasm.

Doctor-Oh Dean would say "let's have some snacks guys"

John-we returned home and tried to think of a plan


	19. The call and the attack

In the Holmes house ...

Dean- (I open the door) Hi dad, Sammy, Sherlock, grandma who drugged me

Doctor-I didn't drug you ... (remember this can be a plan- yes sorry for that

Dean-I know where Belle and Cas are?

Doctor-Watching Ellen Karkaff and dealing with a novelty that came our way, my invention worked thank you for volunteering

Dean-you're welcoming, thank you for letting me see Lisa.

Doctor-you think it was a hologram right?

Dean-It's better not to discuss my love life in front of everyone what Belle and Cas have discovered?

Sam- (felt everyone staring at me) huh? Did you call me?

Dean-no, but standing still looking at your hand shouldn't be ordinary

Sam- (I gasped) uh ... nothing I was just thinking about that last name - I sighed suspiciously looking at them and scratched the back of the neck- let's go

Doctor-Are you sure you're okay Sammy?

Sherlock-he doesn't want anyone to ask him questions because of something reminds him of something or someone this is obvious

Sam-Thanks for leaving so public.

Dean-Going back to the plan because only I can fool my brother ... can we know when the next attack will be?

Sherlock-I just said what's oblivious ... that was tedious.

John and Doctor- Not the walls!

Sam-A cop was attacked and I think I know who he is.

Dean-We just came here how do you know anyone from here?

Sam- (sighs staring at the ceiling) he's my... my ... er ... ex' uncle (I bluhed) Austin Thompson

Dean-What did he come here for? And ... Thompson? You keep saying that name when you're sleeping.

Sherlock-Probably transferred but an officer as he receives promotion, has some obscure motive behind it

Sam-Dean it's not the time to talk what I whisper while I sleep

Sam's cell phone rings

Sam-Hello?

Amy-Remember me Sam?

Sam-Amelia?

Dean-Her? This conversation is going to take ...

Amy-I'm calling because of my uncle ... and some robots

Sam-Robots? Were you attacked? Did they hurt you? What did they want?

Amy-they attacked my ex, but I'm fine ... sorry my love I never forgot you ... it's a trap

Sam-Trap? What? The call? Or your uncle? If it is he we escaped

Dalek (enter through the door at Amelia's house) exterminate! Exterminate!

Amy- (still crying) the call was tracked, I'm sorry, my love, I love you

Sam-Amelia!

Dean- What is it ?!

Sam-Daleks

In Kermit, Texas ...

Amelia-Wait, please, what do you want? Why am I important to you?

Daleks-Take us to Sherlock Holmes, you know the son of his best friend, just talk to him.

Amelia-I don't know any Sherlock Holmes!

Dalek-In your records, this is true, but you're a good bait.

Amelia-I already said that I don't know who you are looking for

Daleks-great bait, great bait

The daleks capture her, taking her away

Daleks entered where Sherlock, John, Sam and Dean were, threatening with their phrase exterminate

Dean: How did the salt shakers find us?

Sam- (I sigh and feel hot tears roll) What are you waiting for? Shake it off to play? Come on!

Dean-Sam, you're ...

Sam-Dean not now! (reaches the nearest dalek)

Sherlock-What do I do?

Doctor-Shoot the eye friend!

Sam-Flee ! (look at the eye) we need a little help if it's not a problem

Doctor-Sure!

Dalek-Impaired Vision, Impaired Vision ...

Dean-That was ... the last ... where's the pale face?

Sherlock-I'm here, Dean. Are these the Daleks who wanted me?

Dean-Yes ... Sam is everything ... Sam, Sammy? Where are you going?

Sam-They got Amy

Doctor-and he's already gone ... you better run and take him to the nearest bar from here ... I'll catch up with TARDIS

Sherlock-Don't think making you forget the traumatic experience with drink really helps

Doctor- (I shrug) This can work too, just do'ot let him rush from here ... but where's Dean?

John-Impossible to separate these two for a long time

Doctor-Do you want a ride?

John-Yes we do.

Doctor-for the TARDIS, alons-y ... don't wait that was what I said when I was younger ... so geronimo again


	20. Summoning our discoveries Sam saves it

Inside the TARDIS ...

Sherlock-Those daleks are fascinating ... and idiots too how can they think I look like them?

John-They speak exactly the same way you speak, as well as not showing what you feel

Doctor-In fact my dear John Daleks has no feeling but hate, Sherlock has feelings

Sherlock-Of course the most frequent are disgust and boredom

Doctor-Bingo!

Meanwhile, close by ...

Dean- (running after his brother) Sam! Sammy! Sam, can you stop !?

Sam-They got Amelia, we gotta do something.

Dean-I know what you're feeling but you can't run like crazy!

Sam-And you want me to sit idly by? I have to do something!

Dean-Okay, I get it. You want to go straight to the enemy and die? That's what they want us to do.

Sam- (sighs) then what do you suggest, mr. Smarty?

Dean-try to know what they really want with Amelia

Sam- (I sit on the floor and bury my head on my knees holding them and at the same moment I thought of a lot of things ... - RIOT!

Dean-Riot? Who is Riot?

Sam- (runs off entering the driver's side of the impala) wrong side (enters on the other side and squeaks) hurry up!

Dean- (sits confused next to his brother) Dude what hit you? (call John) Dad, I have Sammy, he has a plan that I still don't know what it is but I'm taking care of him

John- (sighs) this is not good ... he's hot-headed

Dean-He wants to go after Amelia that's the only thing I know

John-Tell your brother to do nothing without thinking before, however much he loves this girl, he has to think that we want him alive too

Sam-don't worry dad I'll know what to do

Dean-I'll call you later (hang up the phone, looking confused at Sam) tell me soon what you intend to do

Sam-Let's go to Kermit, Texas, we get Riot he takes us to Amy, we infiltrate and save her pretending I'm Sherlock

Dean- (looks down the road and dodges off a sports car almost collapsing) have you gone mad? And who the hell is Riot?

Sam- (smiles sideways) Our son (laughs to see the tire screeching and stop on the shoulder almost banging his head on the steering wheel) calm down, it's a joke ... well almost ... Riot is our son, in a way, but it is a dog and our cupid ... long story

Dean-Yeah, you freaked out, you go in there and save Amelia and then the salt shakers discover that you're not the pale guy and how will we be? Did you hear what Daddy said?

Sam- (I raise my eyebrows) Do you think I don't know how to imitate Sherlock? Simple we fight them, I'll research about them with Grandma and such

Dean-I think we've reversed roles, I've been planning, and you've been acting.

Sam- (looks at him across) are you serious? Have you looked in the mirror bro?

Dean- Ok I give up let's go to Kermit.

Sam- (I smile and pick up the laptop) While we go I'm going to research a little about the giant salt shakers and Sherlock


	21. An old friend

Back to Baker Street ...

Molly- (serving tea for herself and Mary) - so tell me the news

Mary-Molly, are you ok? It looks like an old woman who passes on mellow movies (I went up to her putting her hand on her forehead, at which she started laughing and spat all the tea)

Molly- (laughs) I wanted to distract us, I don't know, try to make it seem more ... normal

Hamish- (I went up to them curious and scratched the back of my neck and frowned) and what's normal? (I said and made them laugh) Mom Ray threw my dissected frogs out

Molly-I told you not to keep this here.

Hamish-But Daddy can keep fingers in the fridge

Mary-Sherlock being Sherlock ... nice to see that some things don't change

Molly-That doesn't change ever Sometimes it seems to me that I have three children instead of two

Mrs. Hudson-Sorry to bother dear but there's a lady looking for you Molly

Molly-Really? Who will be?

Missy- (smiles seeing Mrs. Hudson) she exists she's not fiction (I went up and sat on the couch resting my hands on the umbrella)

Mary- (holds her breath at the sight of her father's old acquaintance) Missy?

Missy- (stand up and see Molly) Amelia? How much ... time (laughs humorlessly at my joke) I didn't know that he knew Molly

Molly-I don't know any Amelia, let alone you

Mary-Hello to you, Master and it's Mary

Molly- (altering the angry voice, mistrusting the stranger's presence) Who are you and what are you doing in my house?

Missy- (shaking the umbrella and smirking- I'm Missy diminutive for Mistress and Amelia is the one you call friend

Molly-Oh of course the real name of Agra that for us is Mary but didn't tell me what you want here, you know me since you give my name

Missy-Of course I know your name, Molly Hooper Holmes or is that even your name (blinks) but conversations are boring and I'm bored so let's get right into business. But first tell me where is that little brat?

Molly-I won't let a stranger see my son.

Mrs. Hudson-Molly, sorry for the intrusion, but did you see Hamish? (she said between the lines "Hamish is in danger")

Molly-No, Mrs. Hudson I have no idea where he is.

Mary-Molly, I think she meant Hamish is in danger ... Missy?

Missy-Oops ... I think I'd better listen to Amelia.

Molly- (scared) What did you do to my son?

Missy- (I smile and clap my hands, then Moriarty appears holding Hamish with his hands tied) Nothing yet, Amelia, sweetheart, send a souvenir to dear BFF

Moriarty-And you, dear Molly, give Sherlock a memento, and by the way, I loved Glee's fifth season, I'd like to say more, but we're late for the torture (safe on Missy's arm and we're gone)

Molly-Hamish! Hamish! Hammy! My son ... (tears of anger begin to trickle down from Mrs. Holmes's face)

Mary- (hug her trying to calm her down) I'll call the boys, they'll help

Molly-No I don't wanna wait, come Mary, we have to find it

Mrs. Hudson-No one leaves here, not unarmed.

Molly-Sure give me what you have

Mary-Where did you learn to shoot?

Molly-You have to learn to defend yourself when you are the wife of Sherlock Holmes

Mrs. Hudson-Come, my dear, it's down here.

* * *

 **a/n: Hey folks I just wanted to say thank you to the new faves and if you guys are interested to know more about this story and its universe please check out our tumblr sed-segredosentredimensoes . tumblr . com**


	22. New Allies

Belle, Castiel and Ray find the old Watson house in London and stay there for a while. A strong light shone in the house for a fraction of second and disappeared. Ray, who was on her father's lap, gripped his neck. Belle held a dagger waiting for another apparition of the light.

Belle - You know what that was, Cas?

Castiel-Yes, you don't have to be afraid

Belle- Who or what is there? Show yourself!

The light flashes once more and a girl materializes in front of them.

Eliora-I'm sorry if I left you on alert

Belle-What are you doing at my parents' house?

Eliora-I'm sorry for that too

Belle-Stop apologizing and say who you are

Eliora- ... well my name is Eliora and I fought some of the beings called daleks

Castiel-Did you defeat some of them?

Eliora-I just belied them, it's all part of a bigger plan

Belle-Who are you and what's going on?

Eliora-I am an angel and there is a supernatural being interested in forming an army of alien souls

Belle-One more enemy in our long list

Eliora-He has followed the attacks of the daleks to approach the aliens

Belle-Where is he now? Do you know it?

Eliora-He's getting close to Moriarty and Missy's hiding place

Belle-What? Those two too ?! Show us where they are, Eliora if you are on our side you can fight with us

Eliora-I am and I will do my best to help come with me

Back in Kermit, Dean and Sam are at Amelia's now empty house.

Dean-Okay, where's the dog?

Sam-Riot? I don't know he was supposed to be here

Dean-we came here for nothing great! Sam our track is in London, if we find the daleks we find Amelia

Sam-You don't understand ... I ...

Dean-Sammy we'll save her

Suddenly muffled barks filled the air around them.

Sam-Riot?

Dean saw the black and white dog run straight for his brother.

Sam-Riot!

Dean-We found your friend now?

Sam- (lowers and embraces Riot) hey there champion (smiles with the licks he receives) alright, alright ... I know that you miss me but we need to find Amy

Riot barks in agreement and begins to run towards the trail of his owner

Sam-That's where we're going to find our Amy.

Dean-Ok that was weird

Dean and Sam were walking to the Impala when someone said in a strange tone, "Where do you think you're taking Riot?"

Sam-Ah I'm sorry I'm looking for Amelia Richardson

Neighbor-Amelia? Did you see her?

Dean-What do you mean? We only know she's gone when was the last time you saw her?

Neighbor-It's been a week since I saw her, I was trying to make a call, it seemed I was afraid to call when I went to look for her to see if everything was okay, I just found the house turned upside down and no sign of her or Don

Dean-Well thanks for the information and ... we're going to take Riot here because ... we're dog sitters and ... well Amelia asked us to take care of Riot

Neighbor-Ah tell me when you find her

Sam-We will, thanks.


	23. The video

While John, Sherlock, and Doctor were on their way to Baker Street, Sherlock heard the message alert coming from his pocket. That M² on his cell phone screen made him shudder, but he opened the message by showing the video to his mates

Sherlock-John, Doctor

The three watched the video apprehensive

John-My God it's the girl that Sam went looking for

Doctor-We need to know where this video came from

Sherlock-Everything indicates that it's a trap, we need to get everyone together and make sure we're not going to fooled.

John-You want the help of us all?

Sherlock-Yes

John-Jesus! You've changed for the better, at least

Sherlock-They say two heads think better than one and if I have experts on those issues that I confess, I don't understand, it will be better and we'll have a better plan, thank Molly

Doctor-Okay, I'm going to get the boys and meet on Baker Street.

After saying goodbye, the brothers listened to the noise of the TARDIS

Dean-That's why I love you, Granny.

Doctor-Do the dog nannies want to ride?

Dean: It was not the best idea I had.

Doctor-Come in hurry up, your father and Sherlock are in bad shape, all of us really

Sam-Have you heard from Amy?

Doctor-Actually ... (connects the screen to the TARDIS console, a video starts playing: a man is fainted, apparently dead)

Moriarty-Hello, my dear Sherlock, it seems you've been keeping a few secrets from me. It's John, I'm sure he's there, of course, inseparable friends and blah blah blah and look who would say! Your lying wife has given you three children! I know, as soon as they set foot in my England ... oh and look what I found out about your little Sammy (the camera cuts to a disoriented Amelia) If you don't want her to be the next victim, come meet me, have 3 hours nor a minute more nor one minute less, bye, bye

Sam-Who is he? (trying to contain the anger)

Doctor-Jim Moriarty, who almost killed your father and made Sherlock pretend about his own death

Dean: Do you know this place Grandma ?

Doctor-Somewhere in London, boys, cheer up, while there is time, there is hope


	24. Plans at Baker Street

Sam-wait, Gran, where are we going?

Doctor-Baker St. Sherlock wants to come up with a plan so he will not fall into the trap of the two M and the Daleks.

Dean- (looking at his brother) You're not thinking straight, we have to have a plan before you act, right? Amy's gonna be okay!

Sam sighed, nodding reluctantly.

The TARDIS landed in front of Baker Street. The Doctor and his grandchildren stumbled inside the apartment.

Doctor-Sherlock ?! You looks paler than usual

Dean-The pale face is paler? Impossible!

John-Dean don't joke it's serious

Sam-What happened?

Sherlock-Moriarty is with my son.

John-What? Hamish? Why?

Sherlock-Bargain, interest ... I DON'T UNDERSTAND ! If Moriarty is working with these daleks who are interested in me because I hold back my emotions why they want to lure me kidnapping my son for whom I have deep feelings? (he throws what is on the table on the floor and throws himself frustrated in his armchair)

John-Sherlock ...

Sherlock-Don't say anything, John. I'm worried about Molly and Emily too, there's no evidence that he's with them either.

Doctor- (murmuring) The daleks don't see your son as you see, for them Hamish is just a reproduction of you, someone to continue your legacy

Sherlock-Why do these daleks find this strange? This attitude is also a form of love

Doctor-I agree but this is not how they understand

Sherlock-It's strange that there is a race capable of doing this.

Doctor- (sighs) So that's the question they were made

Sam-Davros, I don't ... I remember Aunt Jenny's super "nice" stories for make us sleep.

Sherlock-That Davros must be a disturbed, not even I, a sociopath would create such a thing

Doctor- (smiles weakly to disguise shame and sadness) or very scared

Sherlock- (realizes the timelady's discomfort but decides not to disturb her about it, he tries to think about looking at her apartment with a restless look) Who is this dog and what is he doing on my couch?

Sam-I, sorry, Mr. Holmes. This is Riot, he was mine and Amelia's, I thought he would help us find her.

Sherlock-Not the method I would use but it is the fastest option we have

John-And that time you asked Toby to sniff?

Sherlock-Always telling my worst moments isn't that right John ?!

John-Stop yelling at me and tell me what your plan is if there's one! Your child is in danger and we need to act.

Sherlock-Alright! Dean Sam pay attention, we know they want me and they have Amelia and Hamish as hostages to lure me, they must surely have a trap behind it, we have to save them before any negotiations

Sam-I understood, I go ahead and talk to them, Moriarty and Missy don't know me maybe they're curious to hear me

Sherlock- Right, How nice we have someone here with good sense besides me

John-You will put my youngest son on the battlefront ?!

Dean-Do you want to kill my brother pale face?

Sam- Calm down, the idea was mine ... the daleks don't know me so I'll pass by Sherlock. Moriarty and Missy don't know me, besides she being bipolar, according to grandma's stories ... and who better to pretend to be Sherlock than me?

Dean-You're not as arrogant as him

Sam-I know how to pretend Dean.

Sherlock-While Sam passes by me Dean John and I will release Amelia and Hamish

Dean-And leave my little brother alone? No chance ... And besides they always told me that I have a lot from Dad

Sam-I know.

Dean-I even repeat his famous phrase.

John-Dean ... (shaking his head)

Dean-What? Have you ever searched for a Supernatural fanfic on the internet?

John- (runs a hand over his face) I can't believe I heard that.

Sherlock-My dear Watsons we have a plan to put into practice! Sam, we need your friend Riot to lead us to Hamish and Amelia.

Sam-Riot! Here boy (strip from the pocket Amy's bracelet Riot smells and stays alert)

Sherlock-Come on, guys, the game is on.

The four follow Riot through the streets of London while the Doctor stays behind.


	25. Meetings and losses

Molly and Emily (who had separated from her father and the Winchesters during the investigations, doing their own research) were still afflicted by the path that was traced by Mary in search of Missy. Even in the midst of all the crowd walking down the street, no one noticed them or the urgency of what they were doing

Molly: Wouldn't it be better if we took a cab?

Mary: No, I'm sorry, Molly. Missy is full of tricks, we have to follow her trail with as much detail as possible and we can only do this on foot.

Emily-But if you let me think and investigate a little longer we would have found my brother already, we've been almost half of the city where is he? We didn't find anything!

Mary-Emily I know that you think your methods are better but believe me I know much better than you what we are dealing here

Molly-just listen to your Aunt, Emily please

Emily followed the path in silence still holding the anger and revolt by the hijackers of her little brother. The ringing of her cell woke her from her thoughts. Without hesitation Emily answered

Emily-Belle? Where are you, you know what happened?

Belle (on the other side of the line) Where are you guys? I can't find my parents or my brothers. Castiel and I discovered that we have one more threat to face

Emily-Wait, I'll tell you where we are and you'll meet us.

Belle-Ok, we're going.

Emily-We are near the Royal Observatory Museum near the Flansteed Tower

Belle- I'll see you there.

Eliora-This is very good, your friends have arrived where the enemy is

Belle-I don't think it's that good.

Castiel-We have a chance to finish all this.

Belle-Or part of it all, do we face souls and aliens and what about Moriarty and Missy?

Eliora-You have the advantage of being many, you can divide to fight your enemies

Castiel-Are We Enough?

Ray could be just a child but she felt the tension of the moment in the conversation of the adults around her and embraced her father even stronger. Castiel received the hug gratefully and fearing for her

Emily-Belle!

Belle and her group ran to where they were.

Belle-Emily what happened?

Mary-Missy is working with Moriarty and kidnapped Hamish, I'm tracking her sign

Ray-Hammy? Is Hammy in danger?

Molly-No, Ray, it's going to be okay, we'll save him okay?

Ray-Ok Auntie Molly

Molly-Who's your friend?

Eliora-I am Eliora I am an angel of the Lord, I was sent with the mission to prevent the daleks and the leader who wants to use their souls for their own evil purpose

Mary-Leader? What is this leader? And I doubt daleks have souls!

Eliora-Every living being continues its existence in a different dimension

Molly-Even Daleks?

Eliora-Yes

Missy-But in a different and disgusting way, little children (smiles sideways at the group, pulling Hamish through the boy's handcuffs) hi baby (squatting on Ray's face) want to take one last selfie?

Ray is in the sights of Missy's device, in her other hand she has the sigil design, which prevents the girl's father from doing anything.

Mary- (pointing her gun) Release the children Missy and clarify exactly what you want

Hamish-Mom ...

Missy threatens to shoot Molly

Molly- (she holds her index finger to her lips, speaking softly, her face full of tears) Shhhh it'll be alright

Missy-Oh, no, Mary, I'm very disappointed in you. What did godmother teach you? If you're going to kill someone, do it right.

Mary: Who says I'm going to kill someone? I just want to talk and make sure you listen to me

Missy- (smiles) Did you know that it was me who gave her the suggestion to change her name to Mary? - (looks at everyone still threatening and turns her attention to Ray taking her in her lap) come on say something gentle

Mary-What do you want with Hamish? Who else is working with you?

Ray- (cries compulsively on Missy's lap) I want my mother

Belle-Rachel!

Castiel-I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Missy-Do you think I never defeated others of you? They were so scared of me, they found me so different.

Castiel-I've been with the Winchesters for a long time, you're not the strangest thing I've ever seen

Ray- (debating Missy's lap and looking at Belle) Mo ... mo ... godmother! (she cries more leaning the body to Belle's direction)

Missy-I'm very sorry, but our conversation is going to have to be postponed! The children come with me to meet oh! Nobody other than Sherlock Holmes! (she squeezes the device to a mouse that was passing by killing it smiles swaying Ray in her lap) I said to say something nice, bye, bye! (teleports)

Molly, Emily, Cas, Belle-No !


	26. Amy in London

Missy- Ameeee-lia! Yoohoo! I brought some friends

Amelia-What do you want from me? Why are you still pinning me? I have nothing to do with aliens or whatever you are, I just want to go home!

Missy-Aha! You fool yourself Amy you play a key role in all this ... remember Sam, don't you? It turns out that he is the son of our target's best friend ... it's just, look, you're one of his weaknesses!

Amelia- I haven't seen Sam Winchester in a long time!

Missy-But that doesn't mean that he has forgotten you, anyway! I have to go Amy have fun with the little brats (Missy teleports)

Amelia-Come back here you crazy Mary Poppins ! (sighs before they start to cry together) Don't they spare even children ?!

Hamish-Lady, we're lucky, my father is coming to save us, he's a hero, we just have to wait.

Amelia- (trying to smile) Okay, I'll wait ... (she realizes she has to keep the kids calm no matter how hard the situation is for her) What's your name?

Hamish-I'm Hamish Holmes and this is my friend Ray Novak

Ray-Do you know my Uncle Sam, Amelia?

Amelia-Is Sam your uncle?

Ray-He's my father's friend, Castiel. My father is a wise angel He and Uncle Dean and Uncle Sam are going to come and save us.

Amelia-Yeah ... we just have to wait right? As Hamish said (Amelia was content because trying to escape would put the children in danger and if Sam had allies as powerful as heroes and angels, soon the rescue would come. Amelia just wanted her and her little companions to be alive by then)

Sam, his brother, his father and his best friend stopped in the middle of one of the streets near the museum of the royal observatory, since Riot had stopped his unbridled pursuit right on top of a manhole cover

Dean-Is this the end of the line? And you are smarter than me!

Sherlock-The only possibility is to be keeping my son and his friend in the tunnel.

John-Downstairs?

Dean-Shouldn't you have some notice of works to mislead civilians?

Sherlock-The cover was recently removed, at least 10 minutes, I declare that there is someone down there and if Riot stopped here Amelia is downstairs

John-What are we going to do? Let's simply invade the tunnel?

Sherlock-Come on John it's not the first time we do such a thing (the detective opens the lid and signals his companions to follow him)

Dean raised his eyebrows, surprised, to John.

John-Not a word boy

Dean just raised his hands in defense with a smile on his face.

Already inside the tunnel, following the lighthouse of Riot ...

Sherlock-Me and your father had our days of glory and adventures but he arranged more exciting things

Dean-Exciting? I wouldn't say that ... actually what I would say it's dangerous (we walked in silence and heard a noise) I think this is where we parted and, pale face, if everything goes wrong, remember what my grandmother said.

Sherlock-Sure Dean, Sam I think you can go on, me Dean and John, we go where Riot is going.

Dean-Sammy take care

Sam-I'll be fine, Dean. Good luck!

John-We'll meet you soon, son.


	27. The first rescue

Back to the surface, Mary and her companions stopped on another manhole, which would be in the same place where her husband was now.

Mary-Missy's down there, at least that's what my tracker is saying.

Emily-Are you sure about that?

Mary-Yes, I am Emily.

Molly-What are we waiting for? Let's go!

She opened the manhole with the help of Belle and they went downstairs, everybody followed her.

In one of the corridors of the tunnel, Amelia was still trying to keep calm with the children who were with her, she could'ot deny that she was glad Sam was well

Amelia-So Ray how's your Uncle Sam like?

Ray-He's cool, my mom says he's the one who puts some sense on Uncle Dean's head, he always smiles at me, but sometimes he disguises his sadness, but he's much better now, my dad says we have to be good friends to Uncle Dean and Uncle Sam because they've been through a lot of bad things

Amelia- (smiles at the girl's speech) Does your mother know them too?

Sherlock- (his voice echoed through the tunnel, interrupting the conversation and catching Hamish's attention) Hamish!

Hamish-Daddy! I knew you were coming.

Sherlock- (looks sideways to see if anyone came from the loud voice used by his son) calm down, Hammy, somebody can hear us

Hamish-Alright look don't forget to rescue Ray and Amelia

Dean-Amelia? Are you Amelia Richardson?

Amelia: Yes, yes, who are you?

Dean-I'm Dean, Sam Winchester's brother, we've come to get you out of here.

John- (while loosening the bonds of the three hostages) I wanted to meet you in better circumstances, Amelia I am John, Sam's father. What do we do now?

Sherlock-escort them out John, Mycroft is waiting for you to come back here when you can, let's get to the bottom of it all and I still need your help

Amelia-Wait Sam isn't with you? Is he in danger? What happened? I need to know

Dean-Amelia it's too complicated for you to understand now, our mission is not over yet. Go with the kids and then we'll explain everything when we can.

Hamish- (looks at the curious adults and smiles as Ray grabs his hand in fear and squeezes his hand in comfort and he reciprocates the grip, but he ends up letting out a scream at it) -I think my hand broke

Amelia- (hold the two children's hands) ok I'll go, just tell Sam I want to talk to him after it's all over

Amelia, Ray, and Hamish hurried up the stairs. On the street above where they were, they found a black car with a mysterious air.

Ray- (looks at the two encouraging) Come on it's Baby, we can hide there

Amelia-I know it's Sam's car.

Mycroft-Miss Thompson around here

Amelia-Uh ... do you know my name?

Mycroft-Sherlock alerted me as soon as I knew I was being held hostage

Hamish-Uncle Whale! (he hugs his Uncle Myc by the legs he was as far as he could reach)

Mycroft-Uncle Mycroft would have sufficed Hamish and Miss. Novak, I was informed that your uncle Dean has a great appreciation for this car.

Amelia-I think Ray's right, for all I've seen I think it's the safest place to be

Mycroft-Good since that's how you can take the steering wheel Miss. Thompson I'm not used to drive on the left.

Amelia-ok!


	28. The real sci-fi

Amelia: Things could not get weirder ... wrong! They could have gotten stranger! Okay, Sammy never told me what he was working on, I thought he was just a bad boy, but his intelligence always intrigued me, not to mention his smile ... AMELIA FOCUS, stay focused and stay focused .. stop, okay now breathe and pretend-Okay, where are we going?

Mycroft-A safe place, you can trust me

Amelia-oh really? I thought we were going in the middle of the battle ... I mean, does it have an exact place?

Hamish-It's alright, Amy, uncle whale is annoying but at least he takes care of us

Mycroft-It was your father who said that, didn't he?

Hamish-Not really it was mom

Amelia-Well, since she wants to get us out of whatever danger is about to happen, let's go, Mr. …

Mycroft-Holmes! Mycroft Holmes!

Amelia- (laugh a little) Like in the book? You're thinner than I thought (river and start in the car) So? Which direction we're going, Mr. Holmes?

Mycroft-To me meet my son, go left Amelia

Amelia- (turns left and decides not to question the snobby face) and now GPS?

Mycroft-Right and continue through the bypass. So Amelia, how an American came to London?

Amelia- (does what he asked) Some guys kidnapped me, didn't you know? You just rescued us a few minutes ago ... but I'll tell you, you talk in a funny way

Mycroft-Humpf, some people find it sophisticated, but I didn't understand the reference to the book and my question was about whether in the midst of all this madness you didn't wonder what you had to do with all this

Amelia-Ah ... yes but ... no matter how crazy and confused it seems, I seem to understand now

Mycroft-I'm sorry about this.

Amelia-No need to apologize, it's not your fault, and now I'm coming back to where?

Mycroft- Continue straight and turn left and right

Amelia-Ok

Hamish and Ray from the back seat noticed that Mycroft was typing a message. They walked a little longer and Amelia stopped in front of a four-story beige building, they went downstairs and a man came to greet them

Victor-How nice that they got there, I was getting worried

Mycroft- (speaking low) Believe me, the greatest danger is yet to come

Victor-Our defenses are prepared

Hamish-Hi Uncle Victor

Victor- (smiles) Hi Hamish and who's your friend?

Hamish-Ah the cool girl who brought us is Amy and this one is Ray

Victor-Is she your girlfriend?

Hamish: No, she's just my friend.

Victor-Uh-huh, I know you guys look like great friends.

Hamish-yes, we are ... she threw my frogs away

Victor-Frogs, is it? And you were sad with her?

Hamish-No, she's my friend (speaks lower for only Victor to hear) I suspect she came from Krypton

Ray-Hey! My father is not weird!

Hamish-I didn't talk about your father.

Victor watched the children arguing and shook his head, deciding not to interfere

Amelia-How exactly are we going to be saved here ... does anyone have a plan?

Victor-Actually we have I'm Victor Marshall, welcome to one of UNIT's labs.

Amelia-UNIT? But that's not the name of that governor's split of that super-old British series ... like who was the whovian who did this trolling?

Victor-Geez, don't tell me you're one of those crazy fans invaders Amelia

Amelia-Invaders I don1t know but fan ... Let's say that the Doctor was like a guardian angel in difficult moments ... but a fictional angel

Victor-What if I say he's real?

Amelia- (starts laughing in front of her) okay, who's next? Princess Leia?

Mycroft: We'd better get in, Miss. Thompson, Rachel, Hamish come

Doctor- (appears behind her) No, Princess Leia is a human fiction, but I have acted as her mother. Hello

Ray-I thought it was just cosplay

Mycroft-Where were you? You disappeared from the radars!

Doctor-I can't say where I am, this is a graphic hologram to give you information that- the connection fails and the hologram varies between the tenth, eleventh and twelfth doctors until it returns to normal- I'm out of time

Amelia-Who are you?

Mycroft-I'll leave your information then, Amelia we really need to enter

Doctor-Listen to the egg head

Amelia-Right (breathing deep trying to control her post-kidnapping shock and irritation) I just want a good explanation for all this

Victor-I'll do it

An irritated Amelia by so much confusion followed the unknown men and children she once considered her friends

Doctor-Like I'd say ... wibly wobly timey wimey - scratches the neck - stuff

She turned to the hologram which soon disappeared and entered the laboratory. Amelia's head tried to distract herself all the time not to think about everything happening at the same time around her, so she focused on what was happening now

Amelia - So we are really in UNIT so by the logic we are in one of the BBC studios, which would explain the hologram, they must want to regenerate the Doctor in a woman or that could be Clara of the future ... ok! Now as we are safe in a TV studio where you can scroll recordings and appear in the background and report us to enemies

Mycroft-Frankly I'm losing my temper but I understand

The three walk down a corridor further into the laboratory base

Victor-If you notice Miss Thompson right around you, there are no cameras, spotlights, or makeup artists

Amelia- (irritated) Yeah I noticed it looks like a real lab

She observed the scientists working in the labs around her. Victor then opened a door that contained inside a large hall with galleries and huge screens being operated by people who came and went

Amelia-Okay I'm starting to believe that sci-fi is real

Victor-Computer, show files related to Doctor

Amelia listened to the news filmed and written about this Doctor, looking like she was watching the series of her childhood

Amelia-But ... so ... the series is based on reality?

Mycroft-Exactly, I think it's like the book you read about me

Amelia-Ok I believe the Doctor is real, which would solve our problems right?

Mycroft-It's what we expected but she can't work alone

Victor-We have an armed arsenal to help you if you need it or when you need it

Amelia (sighs) What's happening is really very serious, right? What can I do to help? I'm feeling like Osgood now but what's the plan?

Victor: Well, what's your experience with war strategies?

Amelia: You'd be surprised ... just tell me what you want (smiles sympathetically as he hands her some maps. She opened them and spread them across the table, analyzing them-they already have the basis of the plan)

Victor-Very well, Miss Thompson, let's see your suggestions.

Amelia - (frowned) seriously that you don't have a plan? Okay ... breathe and count to 10 ... first who's with us and where?

Victor-We have Sherlock and Emily Holmes working with us

Amelia-No Winchester?

Mycroft-The Watson Are The Winchester It's A Long Story

Victor-We hoped that the Doctor would inform us about what we are dealing with, we have tried to monitor it, but ... nobody knows where she is

Amelia-Ok ... but ... what do we do now?

Mycroft-We leave the arsenal ready and we wait

Amelia-What? I can't believe it, no one is going to look for the Doctor ?!

Victor-Stay calm and trust her.

Amelia tried to respond but ended up making a face, crossing her arms, trying to go back to studying the maps, even more irritated by the situation


	29. Meeting in the tunnels

Back in the tunnels, the group apparently let themselves to be guided by Mary and stopped to rest, since there seemed to be no one in those tunnels, even Eliora insisting that this was the place where that souls were to be traded and the flag Mary pointing out that Missy was there

Emily- (after a long time containing her anger, she gets up) How much timr are we still going to lose standing here? What are you waiting for, a sidereal cavalry attack?

Molly-Emily ...

Emily-I'm tired mom! (she let her arms fall around herself in frustration) We have to go on and find my brother ... and Ray

Belle-I'm also very worried, but ... we have to be careful, Missy can ... is capable of anything ... and we need to find Ray and Hamish safe.

Emily: Then why are we standing still? Let's move carefully

Belle-Eliora, can you tell us if this ... dealer is here now and what does he want with Missy and Moriarty?

Eliora-Yes he's here I just don't know him and I don't even know the reason to him to be interested in our enemies

Emily- (anger in her voice, gritting her teeth) So how great are you if you don't know anything?

Eliora-I'm sorry, I don't understand why I'm bothering you, but I'm on a special assignment that my father assigned me

Emily-Really ?! And your mission is to remain in our midst and not know anything?

Eliora-You want to act hastily I've seen my brothers do this many times and the consequences were catastrophic, often the best weapon is not strength but thought, think long before you act

Emily-Your brothers then you don't ...

Belle-Eliora is right now let's find my goddaughter before Eliza kills me

Mary: Okay, let's go.

Not far from there, Sam walked through those empty tunnels, his footsteps echoing, the only sound that was heard ... until the sound of footsteps intensified. Someone was coming.

Dean- (whispers) Sammy you heard this? (seeing that Sam did not respond, stepped on his foot)

Sam-Ow! What? Shouldn't you be here and our plan?

Sherlock-I wasn't going to make your father worried sick.

Dean-Do you want us to lose everything? Get killed? Of course not, right! You die because that's what's going to happen to you here

Sherlock-So go away, get out while they may already be the daleks who want me, I'll face them alone

Doctor- (leaves where he was and goes behind the boys staring Sherlock in the eyes) Honestly, in the books you seem to be smarter dear Mr. William Sherlock Scott Holmes

Sherlock jumped back, unable to contain his fright. Then his expression became serious as Sam and Dean tried not to laugh.

Sherlock-Where did you get in?

Doctor- (shrugs) You're the detective here.

Sherlock-A detective trying to unravel his greatest mystery, the Doctor with no sense at all ... so while I can't formulate what to say or think I prefer to resort to the old ways of the deluded civilians and ask, if you don't mind

Doctor-Well …

Mary-Dad!

John-Mary! And everyone

Dean-Great, now we're all going to die here.

Missy-How great! I'll take a selfie as a beautiful family photo.

Doctor-Hey Missy! How long ... sorry you're already leaving

Missy: No, I'm not, and who are you?

Doctor-Wow, yes ... you have no idea who I am, right? But I can't reciprocate the same sentence as you a few years ago ... after all Doctor is a word without gender

Missy-There it is (starts laughing wildly) Doctor! I can't really take it seriously, I can't

Doctor- (rolled his eyes impatiently) are you done Missy?

Missy-Funny you want to act together when you've always been so lonely and now you're walking with this crowd behind you

Doctor-It must be because now I have to protect them, They are my family and I am with them, follow this example too my friend because advice is good and it is free

Missy-Look at you! Has your brain regenerated as well? But ... are you stupid now?

Doctor-Tell me what your purpose at all

Missy-See? You are dumb, isn't that what you spent the last few weeks investigating? I just need the celebrated Mr. Holmes to come forward.

Sherlock- (taking the lead of the group) I'm here, let's go to business

Missy-Oh no no no no no! We have to wait two more guests, you have your little friends Doctor and I also have mine, we don't go to business until they arrive to accompany me

Dean-Gran ... we're not going to do anything?

Doctor-Just follow me Dean, trust me.

Missy- (stops and turns back) No conversations, Aunt Missy is concentrated here

Sherlock- (rolls his eyes with his restrained indignation and approaches his wife and daughter) Molly, Emily (said softly)

Molly- "(she whispers, half-worried about where they were going, and realizes Emily's face of frustration at being interrupted as she tried to mark the way) -what happened?

Sherlock-Are you okay? Me and John and the boys tracked down Sam's girlfriend and got here

Molly-Wait, Amelia? We're fine but Hamish ...

Sherlock-He's fine, it's better to tell the kids are okay for the good of our goddaughter.

Emily-Are you serious, father? I was so worried

Sherlock-Yes, but it seems our hostess did not realize it.

Emily-From the little I've deduced she may well know and be pretending

Missy- (arrives in a dark spot and soon lights a torch) Elizabeth and unscrupulous scientist come here. I want you to be in the front row to see this.


	30. The villains reveal themselves

1 hour before ...

Victor- (sees everything shake) For a minute I believed I was human

Mycroft- (throws umbrella away) True, I also played the role

Amelia- (She feels a few bangs and everything starts to sway) What's that?

A red light begins to glow. Suddenly Victor and Mycrof turn into zygons. When Mycroft and Victor left Amelia and the children to talk they were hit in the head and soon passed out. Missy had convinced two zygons that in the midst of all the deals made, they still hated humans. They agreed to help her abduct Amelia, Ray and Hamish again. The last thing Amelia saw was Ray and Hamish being handcuffed and put in a cage. Soon she smelled strongly and fainted too.

Present moment

Missy - (walked to a stone door and pressed a button with her umbrella) Sam, one of my partners get along with Elizabeth and Dean for what I heard ... it was great to do business with you and as I said, Samuel, Molly and Elizabeth ... you'll want to see this (twirling with her umbrella and bending over, revealing Ray and Hamish tied by chains and an unconscious Amelia and being held by two zygons)

Missy-Sit down and enjoy the show

Chairs sprouted from the floor that opened. Winchesters, Holmes, and their angelic allies knew that any rash attitude would put their loved ones at risk. They all sat down and iron loops came and held their arms in the chairs.

Sam, Molly, Sherlock and Castiel were the most worried there and tried to say quietly to Amelia, Ray and Hamish that everything would be all right

Dalek-Where's Sherlock Holmes ?!

Sherlock- I'm right here and no matter how hard I try to understand, I don't know how they still don't recognize me

Dalek-Identity confirmed, you will be our leader

Doctor-Why do you want a leader if you follow your own rules without needing someone to guide you? Why do you want some leader now?

Dalek- Identify yourself human female

Doctor-I don't believe it! Even you?

Dalek-I don't understand! Explain, explain!

Doctor-I am the Doctor in my last regeneration, I became a Time Lady

Missy-Are you seeing this friend? Unbelievable right?

Dalek-We need a new fleet and a new general

Doctor-Another war! Against humans this time?

Sherlock-Who said I have any war experience?

Dalek-Your intelligence exceeds other humans, you will be a dalek and will guide us with our army of humans transformed into daleks

Sherlock-I don't know if I thank or I get disgusted

Moriarty- (clapping) very well friends!

Dalek-you are human, you are enemy of the Daleks.

Moriarty-Oh, you offend me, I just wanted to thank you for helping me in business, you know ... if you take Sherlock far away from here, guess what? No savvy will intrude more on my crimes, never again! Then if possible, get on with it

Daleks-You don't rule us! You don't rule us, don't rule us! Exterminate, exterminate!

Doctor-Do you already have your master so why you need another one?

Daleks-Davros developed a flaw, Davros was exterminated, exterminated, exterminated!

Crowley-Wait, wait, wait, wait, my dear salt shakers, you can't start killing before I offer my offer.

Dean-Crowley? I can't believe it! Even you? But how? Why?

Doctor-Do you know him?

Crowley-Hi to you too, squirrel, look who's here! How's Momma bear? What a miracle to see the 3 Winchesters together! Belle never told you why she always kept her distance?

Sam- (feeling the anger rise in the eyes) Stay away from our sister, your ... and we know you've kidnapped her

Crowley- (smiles sideways) Right, right ... little moose (laughs humorlessly walking up to Belle and touches her chin to make her stand up) it seems Miss. Elizabeth didn't tell the whole story to her brothers (she takes her hand in contempt, kneeling down next to her) what ugly mama-bear ... what else didn't you said to your brother…

Castiel-Stay away from her, return the detective's son and ... my daughter and Eliza's (said the last part almost in a whisper)

Crowley - (stood up watching Missy still holding Molly and Belle down the chain, forcing them to see the children near the daleks) brave little angel, let's see if your daughter is brave too ...

Moriaty-Hey, why don't you just kill Sherlock and his little brat!

Croowley-Shut up Bambi. I still want to have fun with this angel chick

Dalek-Identified as nonhuman, explain! Explain!


	31. The space calvary pale face's redemption

Everyone looked confused looking at each other and Missy, unbelievable as it may seem, untied the girls and the kids

Missy-hello babies, Mommy's back (points the device to everyone there laughing, killing some of the demons that Crowley was already calling, laughing like crazy)

Amelia, Ray and Hamish rushed to each group

Doctor-Missy, what are you doing?

Missy-Saving my goddaughter's family and getting revenge on these giant donors, I hope it doesn't matter that I called our pet

Doctor-Our what? (hears a noise and something appears around them, but they all became unconscious

John- (opens his eyes slowly and then tries to close them back because of the clarity of the place) where? Sherlock ...

Daleks-Exterminate! Exterminate!

John's gaze focused on Emily Hamish and Molly cornered by the Daleks. In another corner Eliora and Castiel fought against Crowley while Mary, the 3w and Amelia fired against the other Daleks.

Sherlock- (on his knees among the Daleks and his family screams furiously) Can't you divide me in two? Take my brain but leave my heart here ...

Crowley- (cackling) You idiots! The more Daleks die, the greater my army will be!

All this went through John's mind in a blurry and confused way.

Doctor- (muffled voice) John ... John ... John ...

Missy- (walks over to him and hands him his gun already helping the Doctor to get up - I hope it doesn't matter if I have called some friends- (winks at her and opens the door of Clara's TARDIS, revealing Captain Jack, River, Jenny, Vastra, Strax, some UNIT people including the two Osgood and Mickey and Martha Smith, all armed)

River-I heard you needed reinforcements, sweetie

John-What happened?

Doctor-Basically the daleks went mad with Crowley's demon structure and Missy's betrayal and started attacking. You got hit in the head and fainted and it looks like Moriarty ran away. Oh and ... Hi River ...

River- (you see someone looking at them and throwing the bullet at the bullet to the one who shot it) You look like my father, ah and dear how many regenerations did you get? (shoots a demon)

Doctor- (scratches his head) Actually, I don't even know it for sure.

River- (I smirk on the side firing once more, this time the bullet was bounced off and hit hard) I always wanted to be Thor (she moaned)

Back in the Holmes, Sherlock jumped in front of his family to protect them from the daleks who hesitated to shoot for fear of injuring the mind of their precious new leader

Sherlock-everyone has their weak point, everyone has a weak point ... if you want me as a leader so be it, what happened to the last leader?

Dalek-Davros is dead, Davros created us for war

Sherlock-And do you think an intelligent mind would cooperate with the war? To most humans it seems the solution but for some, including me, it is the worst decision

Dalek-You're rational, you're a good dalek, you sound like the Doctor.

Sherlock- (laughs nodding) No, I'm not, maybe there's a superficial difference between us but maybe our essence is alike

Mycroft (see Sherlock talking to dalek and shoots into his eye) you both are different, review your concepts

Another dalek-We'll take it

Mycroft-I'm not going to let my brother be transformed ... he never was and will never be a fighter, I saw him use his cleverness his whole life to fool school bullies without the same violence they used, I saw a little boy love and deeply feel the loss of his best friend, I saw a teenager fight and hide from the world because they didn't understand him. He created a hard and cold exterior that only true love could break, I saw a simple but determined woman bring him to reality and make him hear his own heart and you guys think it stopped there? I saw happiness in the face of the man who held his little girl for the first time and I saw this happiness increase and completely break his coldness when he knew he would be a father again. I have seen this same man caring for someone as broken as he is, and fighting for justice, which means doing good to anyone, something you will never understand.

Sherlock's tears fell at his feet from the Daleks and the rest of the Holmes came up to embrace him to comforting him. He listened to every word of his brother that moved him, reminding him of every situation he had experienced. Mycroft was still staring at the Dalek with a stern look holding his gun.

Sherlock-Molly ... Emily ... Hamish ... I love you ... you too Myc

The detective's statement was the deadly shot for the Daleks, who on seeing that show of affection decided to find their new leader elsewhere in time space. They left, realizing that Sherlock was only human. At that moment, everyone dropped their weapons and the families hugged each other.

Doctor-Compassion, this is the fail of the daleks, I am interminently guilty for that.

First the separated families embraced each other and then all of the same family in a collective embrace and finally all there making the daleks retreat.


	32. Making amends in a strange way

Above the tunnel where Winchesters and Holmes and their allies were fighting the battle against the Daleks, Moriarty made some applications on his cell phone, storing the data that were part of the Daleks who had been killed. This was what he was to do according to the plan he had made with Missy and Crowley. Of course Missy had betrayed them by what she had said that would help them kill Sherlock and make Crowley turn the dead daleks' essences into souls into an army he would use to reach anyone who harmed him. Even annoyed that he was a mere employee, but in the hope of seeing his archenemy dead, Jim still worked. He paused as Crowley passed him.

Moriarty-Are you leaving so early?

Crowley-Look who said it, coward

Moriarty-Well at least I'm doing my part, I just didn't see any sign of Sherlock is dead

Crowley-Why don't you kill him yourself?

Moriarty-And you think I have not tried? You have no idea how smart he is.

Crowley-Have you ever cheated death? No wonder he's a friend of the Winchesters, but enough of this crap, give me my souls

Moriarty-What? Just over Holmes's corpse

Doctor-I'm sorry guys but no one else is going to die today

Crowley-this is what the doctor alien thinks, did I leave your wounded friend behind just to come after me?

Doctor-she's going to be fine, now James pass this cell phone over here. You will not want daleks, whole or not, near you. Believe they will destroy you even if you give them life.

Moriarty-Keep dreaming, Doctor, I love destruction

Doctor-What about your own destruction?

Crowley-Don't you realize that this crap will not lead to anything? Let the adults do the business young lady

Doctor-young lady? Check your records on me again.

Throughout the conversation, Doctor kept her sonic key behind her and as she talked, she was able to undo all the essence of the daleks from Moriarty's cell phone

Crowley (sigh frustrated) destroyed my souls, didn't you?

Doctor-The young lady here is smart

Crowley-I got tired of our little games, good-bye darling (he snaps his fingers making Moriarty faint and disappears soon after).

Missy appeared at that moment to see if Moriarty was still alive.

Missy-that one's gone! Maybe I'll find you in 3w, not your grandchildren

Doctor-Why did you help me?

Missy-I told you! I just want my friend back (smiles in a sinister way and giving one last wave teleports to wherever she wants)


	33. Stupid 14th regeneration

The Doctor takes a melancholy look around her and then goes back to the tunnel, checking how everyone was, specially River. Jenny was next to Mary and Clara and the 3w were crowding around a body. When the Doctor arrived, Mary ran to hug her, Jenny stayed with the boys and Clara returned to the TARDIS console with Me.

Doctor- (gets scared by Mary's embrace) What is ... - she sees Dean walk away from the wheel - River!

Quickly she came and knelt down.

Doctor-No, no, not again (he put his hands on her face, offering her some regeneration energy. River started to shine and soon the Doctor understood what was going to happen) quickly, everyone, turn away!

River-Oh, sweetheart, I hate you.

An already well-known glow illuminated the place and after the light had ceased, everyone approached back)

Doctor-No, you don't (she smiled but then she was startled to see what was in front of her)

Emily-Ok and then they don't want me to make Marvel jokes

Doctor-And I still don't understand them.

Riv-hello sweetheart wait (realizes how low and serious her voice is)

Mary fainted and Jenny got a hilarious face

Dean-Am I the only one feeling the smell of neuron smoke?

Doctor-Oh Shut Up (She Kisses Riv)

Riv-Do you like me like this?

Doctor-I thought you thought the same of me. But ... Amy and Rory would kill me if they knew what I did to their little girl. Oh God what did I do !?

Dean-Grandma and grandpa or grandpa and grandma ... Your little girl, the little one, my mother passed out!

Doctor-It's all my fault! Stupid 14th Regeneration! We'll have to wait until next time to fix it!

Riv-Hey don't blame yourself, I hope, I know it's strange but ... if you get used to it I can too, I hope.

Doctor-Forgive me and I didn't get used to it. But ... the library you ...

Riv-It's been a long time, sweetheart ... we can say that three little angels saved me and deceived you ...

Doctor-Right ... (narrows her eyes and scratches her head) are you going to be okay?

Riv-I'm not going to be like you, I'm going to rest for 18 hours, you should take care of Mary after all it seems that the mother is you now.

A frightened and confused John took his wife to the TARDIS and Doctor followed his example. Riv leaned on her until he reached her room. Before the time lady took them all back to Baker St., she thanked her friends and the Osgoods informed her that the Zygons who had taken the form of Victor and Mycroft had been found and neutralized. Inside her TARDIS, the Doctor found her family reunited with the Holmes, who after having gone through so much could also call them friends. She didn't hold back the smirk as she saw Sam and Amelia in a corner.


	34. New Ways

Amelia-I can't believe it! The TARDIS is real ... and even bigger inside!

Sam- (slowly approached with fear) Amelia ... I'm sorry ... for all this if it weren't for me you'd be fine now

Amelia-Sam (she watches him for a few seconds and decides to hug him) None of this is your fault and I forgive you for anything that make you feel guilty

Sam-I left without telling you anything, I thought I should left you to be happy.

Amelia- Sam Don really died ... he was killed by the Daleks ... in front of me

Sam-I'm so sorry ...

Amelia-Thanks ... I don't know what to think but ... Sam I think something wants us to be together, it seems we have a new opportunity and ... if you want I want to be with you ...

Sam-You saw what we're up against, this is my job, hunting monsters and this is very dangerous, I don't want to put you in danger

Amelia-I know all this and I am willing to accept this part of your life, I understand that people need you like I need you but you didn't answer my question

Sam-Actually I've been thinking a lot about you lately, even more than I'd like to admit and ... I still love you and ... since you're willing to accept all this ... I want to be with you too

Amelia kissed him, satisfied with his answer, and Sam accepted the gesture without feeling any guilt, as if Amelia had taken away all his worries and finally they were together again. The Doctor smiled once more at the happiness of her grandson and took another look, checking to see if they were all there until she missed Eliora, Castiel's sister whom they barely knew but who helped them a lot. Back in the tunnel that had soon become a battlefield, Eliora's consciousness brought her back there, hoping she could save the last victim the Daleks had attacked. She knelt down beside the man who was fainting and touched her forehead, curing every dalek remnant. The man, in fact, was a 15-year-old boy, Mark, opened his eyes slowly and then surprised the girl who was looking at him with some curiosity.

Mark-What happened? Who are you?

Eliora-You were attacked because of me, I'm sorry but you'll be fine now, I have to go

Mark-Wait there, explain it better, what happened?

Eliora-I don't know if you would believe me or my story

Mark-Seriously I would believe, I came here behind a monster or alien or both in one and only remember fainting and waking now, if you know what happened, please tell me

Eliora-I think you deserve to know the truth.

Mark-Okay, we have to get out of here first.

Eliora-That's no problem.

In a blink of an eye they went up in the street

Mark-Ah! (he gave a startled scream) What are you?

Eliora-Eliora, I am an angel of the Lord

Mark-Mark Blackstorn (holds her hand still scared) please explain to me what it's all this about while I try to get back home

Eliora-I will accompany you.

Then she told Mark everything that had happened since her mission to protect those the Daleks attacked until the battle against them. Mark listened carefully, first frightened, but then excited, wanting to write everything down as quickly as possible in his field diary for the Men of Letters.

Mary woke up with her vision still blurred after she had slept for a long time. Near her, she could see two people, a short, straight-haired, brown-haired woman in a black overcoat over a plaid shirt and baggy trousers. Beside the woman was a tall man, his chest and arms wide, his blond hair falling to the side of his forehead and he wore a white shirt with a vest and black pants.

Mary-This dream not again... you're not my father and my mother

Riv-Well ... now I can imitate your father without looking awkward

Doctor-Hahaha, so funny ... we change our roles for a few centuries so to speak

Mary-So ... does that mean that regeneration was real ?! You know what? You're lucky I'm an adult, if I were a kid, my head would explode, literally!

Riv- (laughing) I imagine ... mine would crash every day with me growing up next to your grandparents

Mary-And how are things now? Sherlock knows everything, you guys like this ...

Doctor and Riv look at each other

Doctor-Don't look at me like this ... you're the detective here ... you know how is like for a detective to detective.

Mary-Dad I wanted to say if we're saved now and if Sherlock will continue to think we're crazy or will believe it from now on

Doctor-I don't know my little princess ... At least he remembered that he is human and acted as one in the end

Riv-Enjoy your rest while you can Mary, you know how our family is, but we'll be here to defend you

Mary- (smiles) Some things change but for sure you are my father and mother

Riv and Doctor smiled and Doctor covered her little girl to get warm while Riv kissed her forehead as they did when she was little and left the room.


	35. The Doctor and The Detective

Doctor-Well another adventure ended

Amelia-You know, I never imagined you following a common time line with a family ... this is a fiction thing.

Doctor-Maybe some day someone will write about it, they have already made a series of my life so nothing is impossible

Amelia-I know! I've been your fan since I was a kid! Luckily you changed your coat, that color was too flashy but I liked the celery

Doctor- (smiles) serious? I always thought that nobody liked the celery ... but well, I'm going back to travel! Here time passes so slowly! This time I'm going alone.

Emily-Traveling the world must be wonderful

Molly-Why don't you go with the Doctor Emily? If she leaves of course, it will do you some good, you will have the opportunity to see the world in a different way

Amelia-And the Doctor is not alone ... even if she's stubborn she needs someone to travel with her ... and if she says the contrary, I can list the people who told her that before

Doctor-Right Amy, what a beautiful addition we have in the family, good Emily if you want, the key to the TARDIS is yours

Emily-Traveling With You to All Space and Time? With aliens? Yes!

Doctor-Just promise me one thing, you will not be a hottheaded like your father and will use logic only when necessary

Emily- (smiles) It's easier for you to be rational ... (she walks over to the TARDIS that was nearby and leaves again) Hey! There's some noise whistling in there.

Doctor-Tell Sherlock about your trip while I work it out

Emily (out of TARDIS) Okay ... and where's the bar across the street? Never mind.

In another corner ...

Sherlock-So that's what you've been doing all these years?

John- What? Hunting monsters and evil aliens? Ever since a crazy man in a blue cabin appeared in my backyard calling himself my father-in-law

Sherlock-Man?

John-Yeah, regeneration, time lord thing, you should ask the Doctor later

Sherlock-Or you could email me

John-Or you could go to Portland to investigate personally.

The two began to laugh like the good old friends they were

John-Seriously, I don't know if we're safe but if something very strange happens, don't be too proud and ask people for help.

Sherlock-Yes Captain Wa ... Winchester, we should really visit you more often.

Emily- (goes to her father and uncle) can I steal my father a little? You can stay

John-Sure Emily

Emily (sits between them) Well the Doctor is going to travel again ... and well, according to what I've heard she can't travel alone (sighs) I'm going with her

Sherlock-What? Like that? Does your mother know that?

Emily (nods) yes ... we were even talking to Sam's girlfriend when I decided this

Sherlock-so really? Are you absolute sure you want to go?

Emily-Yes, father, this is not a request, but a warning ... do you want some souvenirs?

Sherlock-What can you find out there that I enjoy?

Emily: You're right, you're a bore, but who knows a new skull to keep company with Billy or another hat ...

Sherlock-No hats

John-It would be nice to change the Frisbee for something else

Sherlock-No, nothing would be more ridiculous

John-Maybe you could find something cooler to use in Portland

Sherlock-Yeah, while Mily travels through the universe, I'm going to your home and pay you a visit.

John-you know what? It would be good for us to meet at least once a year so we wouldn't lose contact again

Sherlock-Good idea John, here or in Portland?

John-Every year we choose one of the two

Sherlock-That's a deal, see you next year

John-Oh, why do I have to come here?

Sherlock-You miss the air of London and all its quirks, plus you have a machine that travels all the time and space

John-It's not mine, the TARDIS is the Doctor's ship

Sherlock-Small detail

Doctor-Hey guys, why all this discussion?

John-We were putting together a family reunion, well no matter the place, the important thing is we're going to be together

Doctor-Isn't that great? John get the family together and prepare to go home. I'd like to talk to your friend.

John- Ok


	36. The Wholock Resolution

John left the room and let his mother-in-law sit in his old armchair while Sherlock sat on the other side

Doctor-What do you say about all this, Mr. Holmes?

Sherlock-What? All this investigative madness that led me to discover the secret life of my best friend and culminated in my honesty in expressing my real feelings?

Doctor- (she widened her eyes) I wanted to tell all these aliens and monsters, but it got better.

Sherlock-Well admit I opened my eyes to the impossible

Doctor-Like there's something missing? Humans with a pre-disposition to contact with the impossible and the supernatural feel this way, as if life were very still and boring, as if something was wrong or missing ... some humans call it madness

Sherlock-Some call me crazy to realize what others don't realize so yes, I'm crazy in that regard

Doctor-How nice that you accepted to be crazy the best people are like this ... I confess that I never imagined you accepting this fact

Sherlock-I am crazy in this perspective

Doctor- (smiles) This is the Sherlock I know. Well why don't you come with me and your daughter for an adventure?

Sherlock-No, I don't think so, I'm still adjusting the new information in my mind, besides I have a family to care for and mysteries and crimes to resolve here

Doctor-Okay and I want you to know that I will take care of your daughter very well

Sherlock- (observes the Doctor for a few seconds) If you try hard enough it's the guarantee that you will take care of her, sometimes guilt helps us to be careful in the right moments

Doctor- (sigh heavily) so be unconcerned, because in the matter of guilt I have already won a Nobel ... she will be safe.

Sherlock-I'm also sure you will do your best, thank you. Thank you for reminding me how much I love my family.

Doctor-You're very welcome, as you yourself said, our feelings must be shown in the necessary moments, don't forget that

Sherlock-Don't you forget either, if you need me, I'll always be here, 221B Baker St.

Doctor- (holding out her hand and nodding) It was a pleasure Sherlock

Sherlock-Same my dear Doctor

They shake hands recognizing each other as equals


	37. The Holmes' Goodbye

The TARDIS was in front of the Holmes home, ready to leave with all the W and Castiel with Ray firmly in his arms, inside the ship.

Mycroft-Even though I stopped this meeting in time, I confess it saved lives. I could not fail to say goodbye to Doctor Who in person and it is clear that Ms. Thompson would miss Riot here

Doctor-Of course! Surely Amy and Sam were worried

Molly-So this is Cupid?

Hamish- (on his mother's lap) What?

Molly- I'll tell you later Hammy

Mycroft-Can I see the TARDIS Doctor?

Doctor-Please, mr. Holmes, but don't get so excited

Mycroft joined TARDIS while Emily arrived with a backpack on her back.

Emily-I think this is it.

Molly-Have a good trip, my love (she hugged her)

Emily-Thank you, Mother.

Hamish-Would you bring me a present?

Emily-You can count on that Hammy (she rubbed his hair)

Sherlock-Don't forget my ...

Emily-New hat?

Sherlock-No, you come back full of stories and safe

Emily I'll be fine, dad.

Sherlock-Ok

He hugged her and Emily gave one last wave to her family and joined the W in the TARDIS. Her uncle wished her good luck and along with his brother and his family watched the TARDIS depart, just as he remembered his favorite childhood series.

The sound of the departing TARDIS filled the air of London, and that same sound awakened a sleepy Doctor who slept in the room he and River shared in the time machine.


	38. Everything starts in a dream

11th Doctor-Oh my God! (rubbing his eyes shaking his head) what madness was that ?! River! Where are you, dear?

River-I'm here, sweetheart (murmuring) what must it be now?

Doctor- (runs downstairs to his wife) River I had the craziest dream ever! But at the same time it was fantastic! Except for that last part ... but ... I'm not sure if I traveled in time through the dream, if it will really happen or if it was just a dream I don't know ...

River-Breathe and relax, sweetie, tell me calmly what happened

Doctor-Good it was a long, long dream but basically I met Sherlock Holmes, who happened to be the best friend of our daughter's husband

River-How interesting, did we have a daughter in the dream?

Doctor-Yeah, I know we talked a little bit about children, but yes! And well something happened to me, a regeneration so if I traveled in time through the dream I don't know if or when exactly will happen, since it was just a dream

River-Sweet, calm. I don't think we should despise the dream ...

Doctor-Alright I just think maybe I may have seen a glimpse of a possible future

River-Are you calmer now?

Doctor- (shakes hands a little not knowing what to say) Well ... we'll only be sure if something of the dream already exists ... I know ... River look into my eyes and say ... how much a Sherlock Holmes fan I am?

River-I could say that you are the # 1 fan but ... there is something else in the dream that has become real

Doctor- (smile from ear to ear looking curious and excited) What? Are you a fan of Thor?

River- No, no, you mentioned that we had a daughter in the dream, I still don't know if it's a girl but we're going to have a baby.

Doctor-Rory is going to kill me. That's true? Are you sure? How long have you known?

River-I've known for a few days but I was so surprised by the news that I expected to get used to the idea first

Doctor-I noticed that something was bothering you, but I left you to choose tell me when you wanted to. Was that it? A little ... timelord for us to take care of, our son!

River-Yeah, or daughter ... I'm just afraid of ... well I think it's gone

Doctor-Fear of not being a good mother? No matter what you and I have been through, the important thing is that we are together here and now and I know that you will do your best to take care of our baby. Our baby ... I don't believe it! A family with my River, this is wonderful! Do you have a clue if it's a boy or a girl? Ever thought of a name?

River-Calm, it's too early to press on this (she laughed and the Doctor continued excited)

Doctor-If it's a girl (he said more slowly) I'd like you to call her Amelia

River- It's a beautiful name (she sighed) but I also like Mary

Doctor-Mary ... (he said remembering the dream) Mary is also a brilliant name

River was calmer after seeing the Doctor's reaction to knowing he would be a father. As he drove the TARDIS without even discouraging her, she murmured to her baby. "It'll take Daddy sometime to calm down."

The time traveler and his wife talked about their family that was about to begin, and that as in the dream, would grow to become strong and believe and fight for the impossible, saving everyone who could, as well as the Doctor and the archaeologist , his beloved wife, who gave their family its origin.

* * *

 **A/N: So folks this is the end of this adventure. But this universe is very huge and full of characters, Well if you want to know more about the Secrets Neetween Dimensions Universe, check out our tumblr sed - segredosentredimensoes . tumblr . com**

 **Thanks for reading! God bless you all**


End file.
